Dragon Ball M
by DragonBallM
Summary: Rating mainly for cursing. Far, far into the future the Earth is threatened by a new menace! Can the descendants of our heroes defeat it? R&R!
1. Your

WARNING: Koros89 is a lazy bastard and hasn't beta'ed anything so far.

Disclaimer: I don't own DragonBall. Fuck off.

ON WITH THE FIRST CHAPTER!

The Legendary Super Saiyan 

It has been over 3,000 years since the day that Goku became a super saiyan and defected the pansy ass bitch known as Freeza. In this day of age, all the people of the planet known as Earth are saiyans at this time. It is also a time of war between the earth and a new warrior race, and after ten years the war is at a stale mate… until one day when a legend returned.

"I've had enough of these fuckers!" said a young man angrily.

"Calm down Turack or they'll find us!" said Turack's father.

"I can't! I'm too fucking pissed off! I can't hold it in!" yelled Turack.

As he yelled a yellow aura came around Turack's body, his hair began to fly into the air and turn golden, the pupil and the iris of his eye turned to a blue-green color. As this happened, the enemy turned towards him, ready to kill this new super saiyan. His father falls back as he says, "Turack you've be…. become a super saiyan!" As his eyes widened.

The alien aiming ki balls at him Turack just said, "No you fucking don't." Launching two incredibly large ki balls at them blowing them to bits as soon as their intestines hit the ground Turack flew off killing the entire alien race. When he was done he flew off into space with and ki shield letting him have oxygen in outer space.

Else ware on the earth a young saiyan who was around in his teens ran up to a group of green aliens yelling, "Piccalo, Piccalo II, Denday the enemy has been defeated!"

"We know", said Piccalo, "we felt a tremendous ki earlier, what the fuck was it!"

"It was a super saiyan!" said the young man.

"What a super saiyan you sure?" Piccalo asked.

"I'm fucking sure Piccalo" the young man insisted.

"Ok this if fucking getting on my nerves, Jakorot only I can say fuck! Once you've lived for over three fucking thousand years then you can say fuck, do you fucking under stand me! Don't say fuck in front of me or I'll fuck you up you fucking idiot!" Piccalo yelled.

"Ok I get yah", Jakorot was saying and under his breath he says, "fuck."

"What was that you fucking pussy!" Piccalo demanded.

"Nothing, nothing." Jakorot said meekly.

"Now Denday you can read minds better than me, is Turack going to become a crazy ass bitch like Brolly?" Piccalo asked in concern.

"Just give me a sec." Denday said, "it's hard to tell but I would have to say he will probably go crazy and try and kill us all like Brolly tried millenniums ago."

"Fuck this is bad, since no one knows how to become a super saiyan any more." Piccalo said angrily.

"Ok slow down, what the fuck are you guys talking about?" Jakorot demanded.

"First, what the fuck did I say just a few minuets ago? Second, Goku, Vegita, Gohan, Goten, and Trunks were not Legendary Super Saiyans it was a monster know as Brolly, and if we didn't kill him he would have killed off the entire universe, his power seemed to have no bounds, and it was a stroke of luck that we killed him." Piccalo said.

"That's some fucked up shit Piccalo." Jakorot said.

"Excuse me but did I just hear the word fuck out of your mouth?" Piccalo demanded.

"No." Jakorot said meekly, like his balls were just put into a vice.

"Good, now we need to warn every one on the earth that Turack may return and kill them all" Piccalo says seeing Jakorot looking into space, ", ARE YOU FUCKING LISENING TO ME!"

"Yeah, yeah I got you warn every one because of the super saiyan, got it!" Jakorot says running off the look out flying towards his home.

Flying home he warned the masses of people to train telling them it was from the mouth of Piccalo. As he flies he sees one of his old time friends Jutory sitting by him self and Jakorot yells, "Hay Jutory! A super saiyan may destroy the earth hurry up and train with me!"

"I'll be dare later man." Jutory, a Jamaican saiyan, says unenthusiastically.

"Ok but hurry the fuck up." Jakorot said.

Jakorot flying away from Jutory was now a great deal away, when Jutory said to him self, "Man what is he tinken I'm just gona sit hear and smoke me bong." Then Jutory thinks and says, "Wait man no earth means no weed! I beta get training man or me passion may be destroyed!"

Back to Jakorot he had returned home seeing his long time child hood friend and his father ready to train for the potential danger to the earth. "Ok guys you ready to train to kick some super saiyan ass!" Jakorot's father asked.

"Fuck yah!" Jakorot and his friend, Dogoty, said loudly and proudly.

"Hay Jakorot, we better keep that temper of yours down though." Dogoty stated.

"What the fuck do you mean I don't have a fucking temper!" Jakorot yelled.

"Don't fucking lie think back to when we were little kids dumb ass." Dogoty insisted.

Thinking back Jakorot began to remember as a voice begins to shout, "What the fuck you looking at you little pussy! Get the fuck over hear so I can kick you god damn ass!" a man began to yell.

"Daddy you've been drinking please don't yell." A young Dogoty says.

"What the fuck did you say! I can't believe that my only son is a descries to all saiyans!" the man yelled ready to blow Dogoty's head off with a ki ball.

Suddenly there was some one yelling "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" It was a young Jakorot flying towards Dogoty's shit faced father. Smashing into him headfirst Dogoty's father was on the ground coughing blood.

"That little fuck I'll kill him!" yelled Dogoty's father in rage.

After saying that Jakorot makes swift punches and kicks to the body of the old drunk forcing the body into the ground. And finally Jakorot formed an enormous ki ball in his hand witch obviously had one purpose, to kill Dogoty's father in one blast.

Dogoty seeing this ran towards Jakorot with tears in his eyes yelling, "What are you doing! Stop he's my dad I don't want him to die!"

Jakorot finally able to calm down shot the ki ball at the ground and said, "I hope you fucking rot in hell you cock."

It pans back to the present age with Jakorot sating in his defense, "Hay I stopped didn't I? Plus it takes a lot more to piss me off knower days."

"Sure what ever you say." Dogoty said and under his breath he said, "Fucking liar."

"And what the fuck is that suppose to mean, fuck face!" Jakorot asked angrily.

"Nothing, I'm just thinking you could get motivation for you anger if you just looked at your dick, since it's so small and all." Dogoty said insultingly.

"Fuck you!" Jakorot yelled angrily, "If you want to insult me you better back it up with fighting me, just remember ass ramming is against the rules I know that's hard for you and all just keep that in mind." Jakorot said as a come back.

"Fine lets fucking go bitch!" Dogoty yelled.

And a battle soon ensues the insult exchange with fast punches and kicks towards each other the battle raged on for quite some time but as the combatants continued the fight it became increasingly clear that Jakorot was going to be the victor. The reason being that as the battle continued Jakorot's power increased but Dogoty's power slowly decreased. Now out of breath Dogoty huffs and puffs can we take a break already?"

"Damn Dogoty your pretty fucking weak, I thought you would last munch longer." Jakorot said mockingly.

"I can't help it if you look down your pants and get motivation to fight me Jack-off-a -lot." Dogoty said as a come back to Jakorot's petty insult.

"Fuck you Dogoty fuck you, but wait you would fucking enjoy that wouldn't you." Jakorot yells back.

The battle continues for a short wile longer but Dogoty's strength fails him as one knee touches the ground with him gasping for air as he found out he is no mach for Jakorot. Jakorot helps Dogoty up as they have a good laugh about the fight when suddenly they hear, "Hay fags! You done playing ass bang under the covers, or do you need more time cause I can wait."

Looking up they see that it is Jakorot's father, who was now talking the smack. The two fly up saying, "You must have us confused with your catholic priest friend."

Knowing that the two were implying something Jakorot's father flew head on to whip their Asses into place.

Now that our newfound heroes have been warned about the legendary super saiyan will their training be enough to keep him at bay if Turack will return? And will they have time to train with all the fucking insults they have been throwing at each other? Find out next time on Dragon Ball M.


	2. Mama

WARNING: Koros89 is a lazy bastard and hasn't beta'ed anything so far.

Disclaimer: I don't own DragonBall. Fuck off.

ON WITH THE SECOND CHAPTER!

**The Return**

Last time on Dragon Ball M a super saiyan ended a ten-year war between the earth and an evil alien race. But unfortunately for the earth and its inhabitants Turack's departure from the earth gave Denday predicted threw his telepathy that Turack would become like Brolly, the first legendary super saiyan in DBZ. So now the saiyan race has trained for three years since that day.

"Sir's a super saiyan has landed twenty miles west of Satan city!" Said a man.

"So he's back huh. Well dad lets go see if he went off the fucking deep end like Denday said he would." An older Jakorot said.

"Sure hopefully we won't have to kick the fucking pussy's ass." Jakorot's father said.

"Yeah hopefully." Jakorot responded with a smirk on his face.

The father son duo flew towards the last known sighting of the legendary super saiyan. Then a sense of surprise came over Jakorot and his father, Jakorot says to his father in surprise, "Jesus Christ! That ki is fucking huge."

"Yeah we must be close to the fucker now." Jakorot's father responded.

The two saiyans flew for a few more minutes when they now see Turack. Turack, in his super saiyan form, turns around with a grin on his face saying, "Hello there, if you have come to meet me then you must want to die. I can please that wish for you, you stupid saiyan fucks!"

A battle quickly ensues with Jakorot and his father launching hundreds upon thousands of ki balls directly at Turack each one of them hitting their mark. The wait in the air to see if the super saiyan is defeated, the smoke clears and it is obvious that Turack was still alive. Jakorot with rage in his face yells, "So Turack's not such a fucking little bitch after all!"

Turack floats up in to the air as he says; "It's not Turack any more now it is Brolly, after the great super saiyan that came before me. And now his great power belongs to me."

A large yellow, fiery aura comes around Brolly as he charges up. Yelling his power blows Jakorot and his father back as they watch in terror how powerful this adversary was. Jakorot's eyes now the size of diner plates squeaks out, "We can't give up! Lets get this fucker dad!"

The duo fly towards Brolly head first throwing lightning fast punches and kicks towards their adversary. Their frustration grew and grew as they saw that none of their attacks were hitting Brolly. Jakorot now incredibly discouraged yells, "That's it! I'm going to use one of our most ancient attacks! Ka…Ma…Ha…Ma…HA!"

The blue ki beam fires directly out of Jakorot's hand and this attack hits its mark. But just like before Brolly stands on the ground with out even a scratch on him. "Damn it how the fuck can I hurt Fucking Turack!" Jakorot said to him self.

A frown came across Brolly's face as he yelled, "It's Brolly you stupid Fucker!"

Brolly flies up and dose a double-handed pile drive to Jakorot, forcing Jakorot to smash into the ground. Brolly begins to yell again gathering an immense amount of ki; trees rip from the ground and begin to fly in the air, boulders fly as well and shatter under Brolly's immense power.

Jakorot's father quickly flies to the rescue and dose a fast ki filled punch into Brolly's face sending him to the ground. Brolly getting up as fast as lighting ki blasts Jakorot's father to the ground. Seeing Jakorot on the ground Brolly flies up and head buts him back and finishes the graceful move with a spinning back kick.

Jakorot lands in a forest rubbing the back of his head saying, "That Fucking HURT! We will kill you Brolly!"

Jakorot's father landing behind his son makes a chopping action knocking his son unconscious saying, "Sorry Jakorot, but if you got killed by him I would never forgive my self, hopefully you'll forgive me…someday."

Flying off to battle Jakorot's father yells at Brolly, "Hay you fucking Pussy are you ready to fucking fight?"

Brolly enraged by this comment blindly follows Jakorot's father not noticing that Jakorot himself was not there. The two combatants were now hovering over a desolate land with no known saiyan life there at the moment. Jakorot's father now enraged at the super saiyan began to form a light blue fiery aura around him, his hair began to stand up as he yelled, "You're a disgrace to all saiyans! Your fucking ego makes you kill your own kind, are you fucking high or something! You're not worthy to be a super saiyan Turack!"

Brolly now has anger in his eyes yelling back up to Jakorot's father, "My name is Brolly you Fucker!" Now flying at Jakorot's dad at full speed ready to throw a powerful punch but Jakorot's father moves out of the way making Brolly miss, "What! How can this be I never fucking miss." Yelling as he is incredibly angry at him self.

"Shut up you winy pussy. I guess you are a waist of saiyan blood after all Turack." Jakorot's father said with a smirk on his face.

"Shut the fuck up! I wont miss this time… do you fucking hear me!" Brolly yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Shut up you little pansy ass bitch you talk too much." Jakorot's father said mockingly.

"I will fucking kill you!" Brolly yelling with his eyes beginning to be engulfed in flames.

Jakorot's father musters up all his energy and throws his fist at Brolly's face smashing him into the ground. The earth under the super saiyans body is smashed from the impact as Jakorot's father flying above Brolly says; "Now the grand finally super fuck. Sorry that I have to kill you before you could get ass rammed by a guy, I know that's something you wanted very badly."

Jakorot's father firing a mass of ki balls at Brolly the earth begins to crumble even more and a gigantic mushroom cloud forms after the massive assault Jakorot's father believes he has won the fight. Great joy consumes him as he laughs hysterically yelling, "waist of saiyan blood bitch, you were just a waist of fucking saiyan blood."

The laughter continued but then the smoke cleared and the super saiyan was still standing. Surprise came over Jakorot's dad's face and sweat began to drip off his face. But he knew he could not give up so he shoots another ki ball and fires it straight at Brolly's face. The ki ball makes a small cut on Brolly's face, Brolly begins to get angry and then he sees that he is bleeding. Brolly licks off the blood that was dripping off his cheek and he smiles for some odd reason or another and says, "It makes my mouth tingle with good ness when I taste true saiyan blood."

"You're a sick little bitch you know that Brolly!" Jakorot's dad said.

Brolly seemed unfazed by this comment, now flying up to Jakorot's father with a great big smile on his face. The two-saiyan warriors are face to face, Brolly rears his hand back and throws it forward tearing threw skin and flesh and shattering bone Brolly rears his hand back again holding Jakorot's father's heart, with all the veins attached, wile the heart is still beating. Brolly has an enormous smile on his face saying, "Your pulls has quickened, are you afraid of me? No that can't be, that's impossible I'm just a waist of saiyan blood isn't that right?"; Brolly takes a lick of the heart still throbbing in his hands, Brolly's smile soon turned into a frown as he says, "your saiyan blood is impure. So you are the waist of saiyan blood not me. You don't disserve life so I'll take it from you, and trust me I'll enjoy this very much."; Brolly squeezes the heart slowly and after approximately forty seconds of pure pain for Jakorot's father, the pain was ended and the heart explodes.

Jakorot's father hits the ground and blood soaks the earth around him. Brolly now laughs hysterically as he flies away. Up in the look out Piccalo lowers his head in sadness with Dogoty asking, "Piccalo what happened what the fucks the matter."

"First of all don't say fuck in front of me, second I can't sense Jakorot or his father an more I think Brolly killed them both." Piccalo said with great sorrow.

"Oh fuck that means me and Jutory are the only hope of earth? We are so fucked." Dogoty said fearfully.

"Hold your fucking tongue Jutory is not that stupid!" Piccalo roared.

Jutory walks out side with a pair of boxers on his head saying, "Hay man I neva knew that these things had a slit for yea dick. I see you." Jutory said, obviously stoned out of his mind.

Piccalo blushing says, "I fucking stand corrected."

Will Jakorot wake up? Will he find is dead father? Is there any hope for earth any more? Will the saiyans prevail over evil? Will Jutory not be stoned when the final battle starts? Find out next time on Dragon Ball M.


	3. Is

WARNING: Koros89 is a lazy bastard and hasn't beta'ed anything so far.

Disclaimer: I don't own DragonBall. Fuck off.

ON WITH THE THIRD CHAPTER!

**Another Super Saiyan? **

Last time on Dragon Ball M, the super saiyan Turack returns, his name now turned to Brolly, to earth. Jakorot and his father we utterly defeated, knowing that Brolly would kill them both Jakorot's father knocks Jakorot out and fights the super saiyan alone. His heart ripped out Jakorot's father dies and it seems the earth will soon go with him.

"Dad? Dad, ware the fuck are you!" Jakorot calls out, but then a sudden look of realization comes over his face, "The super saiyan! God damn it I hope I didn't miss the battle!"

Jakorot flies off to the place ware he last felt Brolly's ki. Jakorot sees his father's body, Jakorot slowly walks to it and he turns the blood soaked body over seeing the hole ware his father's heart use to be. "Damn that Brolly… I'll fucking kill him for what he did to you."; Rage fills Jakorot's body and he begins to cry out with power.

The entire planet begins to shake under Jakorot's rage and power. His hair begins to fly up in the air as he continues to call upon power.

Up on the look out the entire thing is shaking, "Shit and I thought Jakorot was dead, but how"; Piccalo falling on his ass; "can he have such power?"

"I don't know but if he keeps this up we're all going to get fucking killed." Dogoty yells trying to hold onto something.

"Man I must be really fucked up now!"; Jutory says happily; "Weeeeeeeeeeeee dis is fun as fuck."

Jakorot begins to form a golden fiery aura around him as he continues to charge up and the ground around him cracks and begins to shatter and break. A forth around the planet Brolly turns around with an expression of shock on his face, "What power"; then a look of confusion comes over his face; "I thought I killed him, Wait no I just killed his fucking father."; a smile forms as he says; "This should be fun." Brolly laughs as he continues his rampage across the globe.

Jakorot's hair begins to flash gold then it changes back and it happens more and more until his hair stays golden his power explodes with great intensity.

Back on the look out Piccalo looks at his son and says, "Piccalo II go see what the fuck is going on hear."

"Of course father." Piccalo II said calmly and flew off to ware Jakorot stood viewing on how powerful he had become.

Piccalo II, who has a mental link with his father, says, 'dad Jakorot has become a super saiyan, but his father was murdered by Brolly.'

'Well I knew that much, calm him down and get him back up hear to the look out immediately.' Piccalo said.

Piccalo II flies up to his enraged friend and puts his hand on Jakorot's shoulder and says, "Jakorot calm down there was nothing you could have done to save him."

"Your wrong Pic," Pic was the nickname that they use for Piccalo II, "I could have died beside him, or if we would work together we could have killed the fucker. So don't tell me that I couldn't do any thing because that's a load of shit." Jakorot said very angrily.

"Jakorot, your father wanted you to live. Not die in vain get revenge you your father's death don't morn it."

"You know what Pic? Your right and when I find that fucker I'll make him pay for what he fucking did." Jakorot said finally calming down.

Jakorot finally de-transforms and he and Pic return to the look out they reach the look out and Piccalo awaits them and then they all hear it, a telepathic message sent by Brolly to every one on earth, 'Saiyans of earth, it is me the great super saiyan Brolly, I am going to rampage across this planet destroying your cities and taking your lives, so please if any one wants to stop me feel free any time, oh yes, yes one more thing you have six days before I destroy this entire planet so I hope a worth challenger appears soon.'; and a look of horror came over the faces of every one on earth.

"Ok no more fucking around, Jakorot you need to know how to control how to turn into a super saiyan at will." Piccalo yelled.

"No problem how do I do it I can fucking handle it." Jakorot said confidently.

"Ok just think of when your father died and use that anger to make your power explode and you will be transformed." Piccalo said calmly.

Jakorot's mouth dropped and he said, "That's fucking it! I thought there would be more to it than that, that's fucking lame Piccalo."

"It fucking works now do it or I'm going to kick your god damn ass." Piccalo yelled.

Jakorot thinks of the pain of his father's death and sure enough I worked, Jakorot's hair flew up and turned golden and the fiery yellow aura comes around him and his eyes turn blue-green.

Jutory, who is still stoned, tries it as well and no one behold he couldn't do it and he complains, "Hay man, why can't I do it?"

"Because your dad was a pimp and he left your crack hoer mom and you when you were three days old, now shut the fuck up!" Piccalo yelled.

Jutory's eyes filled with tears, "day told me it was lung cancer!" and Jutory runs into the look out balling his eyes out.

Jakorot looks and Piccalo and "Pic" and says, "ok now I'm going after Brolly and I'll be carrying his head."

"No you fucking Idiot we still need to train more!" Piccalo yelled.

"There's no fucking time I'll kill him don't fucking sweat it Piccalo I'll tare the bitch's head off with this new power I got." Jakorot said confidently and he flew off.

"That fucking Idiot!" Piccalo yelled.

"Man don't add insult to injury!" yell Jutory form inside the look out.

"Not you!" Piccalo yelled; "If Jakorot dies then our only hope will go out with him."

Jakorot follows Brolly's energy signal. And catching up with his newfound rival Jakorot yells, "Hay fuck face time to fucking die bitch."; Jakorot lands in front of Brolly untransformed.

"Ha you're going to try and kill me? Did you already forget what happened to you dear old man? Because I'll kill you just like I killed him."; Brolly boated.

"I'll kill you for what you did to my fucking old man. I'll kill you with my knew trick" Jakorot said with confidence.

"Tricks wont with this fucking battle you little pussy." Brolly proclaimed.

Jakorot charges up and transforms into his super saiyan form, "Ok Brolly let's fucking go, it's your turn to fucking die."; Jakorot charges Brolly and dose swift punches and kicks to the super saiyan and all of them hit their mark.

Jakorot throws the powerful punch in Brolly's face knocking him back. Brolly gets up wiping the blood from his mouth and he says to him self, "Hmmm maybe I'll actually try."; finishing it off with a little chuckle.

Brolly flies towards Jakorot and thrown hundreds of punches per second some dogged others hit there marks and the battle heated up quickly and the two warriors exchanged blows and the earth around them shattered under the power of the two super saiyans. Jakorot dose a circular kick knocking Brolly to the ground and causing a gigantic hole in the earth. "Now to finish you, you fucking bitch this is the end." Jakorot yelled at the top of his lungs. Blue ki formed in his hands as he chanted, "Ka…ma…ha…ma…HA!"; and an immense ki beam shoots from Jakorot's hands hitting Brolly in the gigantic crater. An enormous explosion that could be see from space immediately followed. "How did you like that one you fucking bitch?" Jakorot asked.

Up in the tower Piccalo asks Denday, "Did he kill the super saiyan?"

"To be honest I have no fucking clue I cant sense any thing but the explosion." Denday responded.

"I hop he's dead we don't want to rely on the fucking Jamaican." Piccalo said grimly.

"Hay man I am not in intercourse so stop making fun of me yaw." Jutory complained inside the look out.

"Shut the fuck up you son of a crack hoer!" Piccalo demanded.

"Man I'm going to get even more high tanx to you." Jutory yelled from inside the look out once again.

Is Brolly defeated? Has Jakorot succeeds ware others have failed or is Piccalo right and Jakorot needs more training? Find out next time on Dragon Ball M


	4. So

WARNING: Koros89 is a lazy bastard and hasn't beta'ed anything so far.

Disclaimer: I don't own DragonBall. Fuck off.

ON WITH THE FOURTH CHAPTER!

**Super Saiyan Throw Down**

Last time on Dragon Ball M Jakorot got pissed off beyond believe and he became a super saiyan. He quickly learned a "lame" way to change into a super saiyan and blindly flew into battle with Brolly. Jakorot used a very strong kamahamaha wave and it made a direct hit, is Brolly truly dead?

"Was that you best fucking shot you weak little super saiyan?" a voice said from the dept of the crater.

A look of pure terror came over Jakorot, and Piccalo and Denday who were watching from up in the look out, when they hear this dark, grim and familiar voice, "Holy shit he's still alive!" Jakorot said in surprise.

Brolly flies out of the crater and lands in front of Jakorot, one of his knees hits the ground and Brolly slowly gets back up and says, "That was impressive for someone of your power level but still not good enough to defeat me." Brolly begins to laugh.

Jakorot begins to think, 'Damn it Piccalo may have been fucking right. I have to get revenge for my dad or else no one is going to buy me fucking beer.' Jakorot begins to charge up once again and his power explodes around him, "Brolly, you're fucking dead. You hear me Your Fucking DEAD!"

Jakorot flies straight at Brolly and he hits him in the face with a ki filled punch into Brolly's face and gut and he then performs a spinning back kick which hits Brolly with such force that he is sent into a mountain, and he goes right threw it, about twenty miles away. Brolly gets up and wipes a bit of dirt and rocks off him. Brolly looks unimpressed as he looks at Jakorot and says, "Is that is?" Brolly apparently thinking Jakorot's attack was some kind of a joke, "No? Then I guess it's my turn then." Brolly forms a smile across his face as he prepares to attack.

Brolly appears in front of Jakorot as fast as the speed of lightning. Brolly coils his hand and punches Jakorot in the stomach. Jakorot holds his stomach in pain as he tries to regain his breath, Brolly then pile drives Jakorot into the ground and Brolly continues his assault by jumping up and down; Brolly comes down harder and harder and Jakorot is pushed deeper and deeper into the earth, blood shoots from Jakorot's mouth as the pain is almost unbearable.

Jakorot is now at the verge of death and for some strange reason Brolly stops and he says, "Your quite amusing I'll keep you alive for a little longer, come back stronger and try again, you better be stronger next time or else I'll kill you with out toying with you like this time." Brolly leaves laughing that dark and spine tingling laugh.

Jakorot barley makes it back to the look out, his face covered in blood and broses, he lands and he falls on his face, the only person there to meet him though is Jutory, "Jutory get me a fucking senzu bean!"

"Oky doky Jakorot one senzu bean coming up." Jutory was still high of course.

"Wait Jutory let him live with his diction of defying my advice." Piccalo walking out of the shadows of the look out.

"Hay are you my fucking dad?" Jakorot said obnoxiously.

"No he was kill by Brolly remember shit for brains?" Piccalo said right back to Jakorot.

Jakorot gets incredibly pissed off and he yells, "Fuck You!" and he turns super saiyan again.

"Ok he can have a senzu bean, I just wanted to see if he had any fight left in him that's all." Piccalo said smugly.

Jakorot go the senzu bean and came back full health and he and his friends met with Piccalo and Piccalo II inside the look out, Jakorot said, "I'm sorry I didn't listen to you, but did you have to say that fucking bull shit about my old man you fucking cock?"

Piccalo said calmly, "First of all Namic's don't have cocks, second I knew that you would go because of you saiyan nature."

"Well then how the fuck do we beat Brolly?" Dogoty asked.

"And ware is me weed?" Jutory asked stupidly.

"Jutory shut the fuck up!" Piccalo said irritated; "We will train in the hyper ballic time chamber."

"I thought that door was blown up millenniums ago, by you Piccalo." Jakorot said.

"Yes it was but two hundred years ago we rebuilt the door and decided to keep it secret until we needed to use it." Piccalo said; "your training in the chamber is to ascend beyond that of a super saiyan."

"How the fuck are we going to reach that level if we don't know how to?" Dogoty asked Piccalo.

"Hey Goku and Vegita figured it out so you can to." Piccalo said.

"Even me!" Jutory asked.

"You… not with out help you fucking stoner." Piccalo said grimly; "any way who do you want to train will you, Dogoty, Jutory, or my son?"

Jakorot said almost instantly, "Dogoty."

"Alright you too train as hard as you can for one year, hyper ballic time chamber wise, and try and become as strong as you can." Piccalo said, and the two saiyans were off to train.

"Son come with me." Piccalo said incredibly seriously.

"Yes father." Piccalo II said, the two are on top of the look out and Piccalo II asked, "Dad why do you want to talk to me?"

"Son I'm getting old and my strength is no longer useful so we will do the Namecian fusion and I will cease to be in the physical world." Piccalo said.

"Do it Pic!" Jutory yelled from in side the look out.

"Shut the fuck up Jutory, god damn." Piccalo said.

"But father you can't." Piccalo II said trying to insist that he shouldn't do it.

"No Buts, with this new power you will be able to become a super Namic and you will be close to the power level of the saiyans." Piccalo said; "First put your hand on my chest and I will do the rest."

"Alright father." Piccalo II said sadly.

Piccalo started to charge up and great power lights up the entire look out and only one Namic remains there and it was Piccalo II, "Wow, what increasable fucking power I will be on the same bar with all my friends."

"Hay man good job getting rid of the mean old man I'm so happy now." Jutory said happily.

Piccalo II backhands Jutory in the nose and he just says, "Shut the fuck up."

"Oh man his fada took over Pic's mind! SOME ONE FIND ME AN EXOSIST!" Jutory yelled at the top of his lungs.

Mean while in the hyper ballic time chamber a day later Jakorot and Dogoty are sweating incredibly bad, "Holly shit Piccalo was right there is a level beyond that of the super saiyan." Jakorot said excitedly.

"Fuck that I became a super saiyan, me with my dick large for compensating for my low power level." Dogoty said to insult Jakorot.

"First off fuck you, second of all we got to get out now so that the other two can train in hear." Jakorot said.

"Ok lets let the Jamaican idiot try and become a super saiyan." Dogoty said.

Jakorot and Dogoty leave the hyper ballic time chamber and find that there is another saiyan waiting and old friend Ferigo, "Hay man what the fuck are you doing up hear?" Jakorot asked.

"I'm hear to help you, I heard you pussy's got your Asses kicked by the super saiyan." Ferigo said.

"You know what? Get into the fucking time chamber and train you cock sucker." Jakorot said.

Another day passed and Jutory and Ferigo left the time chamber and all the saiyans and Piccalo II left to fight the super saiyan, "Hay little bitch you ready to get your ass kicked?" Jakorot yelled at Brolly.

"Hello pussy you ready to get your fucking ass kicked again?" Brolly asked with out turning around.

"Yah man we ready." Jutory said stupidly.

"Jutory I think you shouldn't talk for the rest of this fight." Dogoty said putting his hand on Jutory's shoulder.

And the final battle with the super saiyan is about to begin. Who will defeat Brolly if anyone? Will the New earth special forces training be enough? Find out next time on Dragon Ball M.


	5. Fat

WARNING: Koros89 is a lazy bastard and hasn't beta'ed anything so far.

Disclaimer: I don't own DragonBall. Fuck off.

ON WITH THE FIFTH CHAPTER!

**Super Saiyan 2 Ass wiping**

Last time on Dragon Ball M, a heated battle between Jakorot, who was now a super saiyan, fought against the legendary super saiyan, Brolly. Jakorot lost the fight but he did not loose his life. So Jakorot and some of his friends trained in the hyper ballic time chamber and now every one of those saiyans is a super saiyan.

All of the saiyans are yelling gathering ki and changing super saiyan, "Aw man me dread locks are sicken up yah." Jutory said in disappointment.

"At least your stronger now." Dogoty said, and then said under his breath, "you fucking stoned."

"Fuck that noting compensates for me dread locks." Jutory said.

"Ok both of you shut the fuck up and leave Brolly to me I can handle him." Jakorot said confidently.

Brolly starts laughing as hard as he could, "Just like you did last time, or wait…wait like you father right" and Brolly continued to laugh.

"Oh no I think you'll be the one getting your ass kicked this time." Jakorot said confidently as he yells gathering an immense amount of ki.

An explosion of light occurs as Jakorot transforms, the earth around him shatters, the trees in the near by forest tear out of the ground and burn up, Jakorot's hair becomes slightly longer and much spikier, and lighting dances around him, "This is called super saiyan level 2 do you like it?"

"Impressive but you still can't beat me you pathetic little bitch." Brolly said with a straight face.

Jakorot doesn't respond he just flies at lightning speed and punches Brolly right in the nose sending him back and smashing into the ground, "F…fu…fuck that was one hell of a punch, BUT NOW IT"S MY TURN YOU LITTLE BITCH!" Brolly yells with blood running from his nose.

Brolly rushes Jakorot as fast as he can and tries to hit Jakorot. Jakorot doges the attack with ease and he dose a back flip kick sending Brolly flying in the air. Jakorot smiles and yells up to Brolly, "Hay pansy get your ass back down hear we're not finished are we?"

Up at a high altitude Brolly stops him self and his rage flares up and he flies down and a great battle ensues. Punches and kicks fly in every which direction but there was an obvious difference between the to combatants all of Jakorot's attacks were hitting there marks, but Brolly's attacks were not landing a finger on Jakorot. Jakorot then uses his favorite ki attack as he chants, "Ka…ma…ha…ma…HA!" and a blue ki beam shoots from Jakorot's hands.

The blast knocks Brolly back, the smoke caused by the explosion, of the kamahamaha wave, and Brolly is still standing but he is hunched over in pain, blood is oozing from his eyes and mouth, blood drips off his finger tips due to cuts on his upper arms. Jakorot then say, "Your not worth getting killed by me you fucking little bitch, so I'll let my friends kick your ass."

"All fucking right man we'll save yaw ass Jakorot." Jutory said not under standing the contest that Jakorot was talking about.

"Jutory what did I say just a few minutes ago?" Dogoty asked.

"I don't know maybe I was fucked up on weed den." Jutory responded.

"You're fucking hopeless." Dogoty said shaking his head.

But after their little conversation the three super saiyans and the one super Namic attacked Brolly. As if they practiced it before all of the "good" combatants fire an arsenal of ki balls at Brolly and they all hit at the same time creating a gigantic mushroom cloud and Jutory (Surprise, surprise) said, "Man I just had de sudden want to go out and trip on some shrooms man."

"Jutory do you think of any thing but drugs… or alcohol?" Ferigo asked.

"Ah I neva thought about it before man." Jutory said.

The dust clears and Brolly is still standing and, apart from the wounds Jakorot gave him earlier, he was unhurt. "My turn?" Brolly asked as if he were an innocent child.

All the saiyans' faces turned white (and if Piccalo II was humanoid he would to) and Brolly charges them. To Ferigo, Brolly cloths lines him, Ferigo has blood dripping out of his mouth. Brolly then charges Jutory and grabs his hair as he prepares to throw the Jamaican, "Hay man watch me dreads!" Jutory protested.

Brolly paid no attention to Jutory's complaint and he throws the Jamaican saiyan into a mountain. And Jakorot relies his friends are still way to fucking weak to win against Brolly, "Ok you guys I guess it's up to me then." And Jakorot recharges up to the level of super saiyan 2, "Ok Brolly I guess you are worth enough to be killed by me. Are you ready to die, YOU FUCKING PUSSY!" Jakorot yelled.

Jakorot flies straight at Brolly, throwing thousands of punches to the gut. Brolly then falls down, and Jakorot continues his furious attack wedging Brolly's body into the ground. Jakorot was not satisfied with just this mighty blow to Brolly's pride, Jakorot was preparing to get revenge for his father. Jakorot fires over a billion ki balls at Brolly's lifeless and an immense explosion fallows. Jakorot begins to laugh historically, "Yes I got my fucking revenge for my old man's death."

Jakorot continues to laugh but he suddenly stops when he hears a familiar voice laughing as well, "So the definition for revenge changed while I was off in space." The dust clears and Brolly is standing ware the ki balls fell, "I never though the definition would go from killing the person you're getting revenge on to tickling him with a few ki balls." Brolly continues to laugh.

"God fucking damn it! Oh well I'll get you this time you stupid fuck." Jakorot yelled to Brolly.

"You fucking idiot I was holding back for my own personal amusement but no longer you ass is mine bitch." Brolly said as he charges up.

Brolly is charging up as his aura grown larger, his hair gets much spikier, lightning begins to dance around his body, and his muscles get bigger. Brolly begins to laugh uncontrollably as he says, "you see? You have no power compared to me, you're just a fucking little bitch."

"Holly shit, we're fucked man." Jutory said.

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious you fucking stoner." Ferigo said in annoyance.

"Hay man I was just fucking saying man." Jutory said angrily.

"Hay both of you quit fucking fighting, don't loose faith in Jakorot yet even if it dose look like we're fucked." Dogoty said.

Both super saiyan 2's fly straight at each other, Brolly grabs Jakorot's head and knees it. Blood runs from Jakorot's for head then Brolly dose a powerful body shot, blood is forced out of Jakorot's mouth. Jakorot kneels down clutching his stomach, Jakorot lifts his head and says, "You fuck try my kamahamaha wave. Ka…ma…ha…ma…HA!" Jakorot yells shooting the beam straight at Brolly.

Brolly sees the beam coming straight at him but he doesn't move he just leans back and takes the blast full force. The smoke clears and Brolly continues to walk towards Jakorot, Brolly wasn't even phased by the attack. Brolly begins to laugh again, "What was that? Were you seriously thinking that weak little ki wave could have hurt me?"

"Oh fuck I'm screwed, you can kill me when your ready I give up." Jakorot said on his hands and knees from energy loss and injury.

"How nice of you to make it so easy for me but I'm going to kill you nice and slow. And I'm going to kill you mentally to by killing all your little friends first." Brolly stated.

"Oh man now we all fucked!" Jutory said scared of death.

"No shit, thanks a lot Jakorot for getting us killed." Ferigo said sarcastically.

"Man dis sucks I neva got to take dem shrooms I wanted." Jutory said almost crying.

"GUYS!" Piccalo II yelled, "Die with some fucking dignity."

"He's fucking right I'm tired of hearing both of you guys bitching shut the fuck up!" Dogoty yelled.

As they spoke Brolly drew closer and closer.

Is this the end of the earth's new special forces? Will Jakorot fid the fighting spirit he needs? Find out next time on Dragon Ball M.


	6. She

  
**The Explosion**

Last time on Dragon Ball M, the battle began between Jakorot and Brolly. Jakorot's power at super saiyan 2 seemed to be enough to kill Brolly. But the hope that the earth had has died away with the reviling that Brolly could also turn super saiyan 2, big fucking surprise, and now the final battle with the legendary super saiyan is about to conclude.

"Say good bye to your little Jamaican friend, you weak pathetic fucker." Brolly said Brolly with a little chuckle at the end. Brolly grabbed Jutory by the shoulders and begins to tare him in half, bones snap flesh tares and Jutory is torn in half with his brain, which was normal size surprisingly, hits the ground splattering with all of Jutory's blood.

"Holy fucking shit!" Dogoty said in amazement and fear.

"No you fucking ass hole just kill me!" Jakorot insisted and begged.

"Then keep fighting me or I'll keep killing you weak little friends, And IT WILL BE ALL YOU FALT!" Brolly yelled.

"I can't move so how can I fight you?" Jakorot asked.

"Then the killing will continue until you find the will to fight me Jakorot." Brolly said seriously.

Brolly moves towards Ferigo and Ferigo yells, "Jakorot sacrifice your self for me I'm better than you are and you know it."

Piccalo II is discussed by what Ferigo says and he yells, "Die with some fucking dignity you god damn prick!"

"Hay I don't want to fucking die here because Jakorot's being a pussy!" Ferigo yells back angrily.

"Too bad." Brolly says, grabbing Ferigo's head and starts smashing his face into Brolly's knee until there is a large hole ware Ferigo's face use to be. Blood runs off Brolly's knee and he says, "You've disappointed your friend by letting him die, and you've disappointed me by letting my pants get dirty." Brolly begins to laugh hysterically, as hi is obviously pleased with him self.

Brolly is still not satisfied he forms a large ki ball and blows up Ferigo's body and that is the end of the fucking prick of a saiyan. 'Why the fuck can't I move to save my friends?'

Brolly walks up to Piccalo II and asks, "Are you going to sacrifice him too?"

"Please don't rip my arms off or else I'll die a slow and painful death." Piccalo II begged.

"Thanks for the idea you idiot." Brolly said ripping off Piccalo II's arms off and leaves him to die.

"You fucking cock sucker why don't you just kill me and get it the fuck over with you fucking little bitch?" Jakorot yelled in anger.

"So you'll fight me?" Brolly asked.

"Like I said I can't move so I can't fight you." Jakorot said.

"That's a shame." Brolly said walking over to Dogoty slowly and Brolly yells in anger, "Fight me or you best friend is going to die and it'll be all your fucking fault!"

"I can't move but I'll," Jakorot yelps in pain and continues to talk ", fight you, you fucking cock sucker."

"Good let me just get rid of this little pest and we continue our little dance." Brolly begins to form I gigantic ki ball and he prepares to kill Dogoty.

'No not my best friend, I have to stop him. God give me the strength I need!' Jakorot though and then his power explodes as he yells, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" and with that cry of anger, pain and sorrow Jakorot's pupils disappear, his aura increases exponentially, and the entire planet shakes under Jakorot's power.

"Yes now I have a challenge." Brolly says to him self.

Jakorot continues to transform, the earth around him shatters and thunder clouds gather around the battlefield and Jakorot just continues to get stronger and stronger. "Holly shit he's becoming stronger than me this is fucking bad." Brolly say; his eyes widen and he begins to shake in fear.

Jakorot's hair grows at a hyper accelerated rate until his hair reaches his lower back. Then the fine part of Jakorot's new transformed state, his power causes his eyebrows to burn off lightning is dancing around Jakorot faster than when he was super saiyan 2.

"Im…impos…impossible he's become at the least five times stronger than me!" Brolly says.

"Un-fucking-believable, Jakorot's become a super saiyan 3, amazing my fathers memories are in me as well I remember that form." Piccalo II says to him self.

Jakorot's transformation complete he looks up at Brolly and Jakorot became even angrier and the earth around him explodes, "I'm sending you to fucking hell Brolly. And I hope you like getting ass rammed by the devil because that's what your fate is going to be for all eternity.

Up in the other world king Yama is looking down at earth and he says to him self, "we gave up on the ass ramming millenniums ago, since the devils so tired now."

Back to earth Jakorot flies straight at Brolly grabbing his arm and he flips Brolly smashing him into the ground. Jakorot then pushes back on Brolly's arm and he snaps the bone in the arm in half. "You fucker you broke my are you son of a bitch I'll fucking kill you!" Brolly yelled.

"Oh I so sorry let me fix that." Jakorot said, Jakorot forms a Ki ball and fires it at Brolly's broken arm and he blows it off. "There now there's no arm to break you happy you fucking pussy?" Jakorot asks.

"You fucker!" Brolly yells. Brolly forms a small ki ball and he burns the wound so it wont bleed any more.

Jakorot just smiles and zips towards Brolly and grabs his neck and lifts him up with his feet dangling, "Alright Torack, you waist of fucking saiyan blood, time to die." Jakorot said; forming a gigantic ki ball in his hand.

"You don't have the fucking guts to kill me." Brolly said very sure that Jakorot would let him go.

"Wrong I'm not a nice guy." Jakorot shoots a beam of ki destroying Brolly's body. All that is left of Brolly is his head, his neck and a piece of dangling spinal cord. Jakorot begins to laugh hysterically as he says; "Now you little bitch your dead. Now I'm the legendary super saiyan and all will bow to me!" then Jakorot said trying to regain control of his mind, "No I cant me like that fag Brolly I have to stay in control." Jakorot moves towards his fallen friend Dogoty and he tries to wake him up, "Dogoty…Dogoty, Hay fag get the fuck up." Jakorot said.

Dogoty was knocked out while Jakorot was transforming, and Dogoty opens his eyes once again and he sees his friend standing above him, "Jakorot is that you? Why the fuck to you have a mullet? How long was I a vegetable?" Dogoty asked.

"Two fucking minutes so calm the fuck down I'm just a super saiyan level 3" Jakorot said

"Hay I have no more power can you give me some of yours?" Dogoty asked.

"Sure but don't take it in a gay way I know you want me to be gay with you but it isn't going to happen." Jakorot said.

"Fuck you and give me the energy!" Dogoty said angrily.

Jakorot transfers some of his power to his friend and he de-transforms to super saiyan. Jakorot and Dogoty fly back to the look out injured from their battle with Brolly. They both land but after that they pass out from lack of energy. Piccalo II landed a few minutes later with both his arms still ripped off but he regenerates them.

Denday walks out of the look out and he asks, "Should I revive them?"

"No let them rest they disserve some sleep now after that battle." Piccalo II said looking down at his two friends passed out on the floor, "But right now we have more urgent matters."

"Yes the reviving of the fallen." Denday said.

What is this plan that the two Namecians speak of? What will it involve, and do they really have to bring back that prick Ferigo back? Find out next time on Dragon Ball M.


	7. Uses

**The Return of Shenron **

Last time on Dragon Ball M, Jakorot's power exploded and he became a super saiyan 3. With this new power he kicked Brolly's ass and the last survivors of the battle, Jakorot, Dogoty and Piccalo II, return to the look out and now they have a plan to bring their friends back to life.

"That super saiyan 3 form is fucking awesome Jakorot too bad you found out after every one, except for us three, were killed." Dogoty said.

"I know it fucking pisses me off, except for Ferigo that was cool, that every one died." Jakorot said angrily.

"Calm the fuck down guys there are still the dragon balls." Denday said calmly.

"Ok were do we find the little fuckers though?" Jakorot asked with anticipation.

"First take these plans to Capsule Corp. then they should be able to create a Dragon Ball Radar and this will show you ware the balls are." Denday explained.

Jakorot and Dogoty are giggling and Jakorot says, "Sorry Denday but we aren't gay like that."

Denday who was not amused said, "Just give them this 10,000 zene and that should pay for every thing, now get your asses moving and get the fuck off my tower!" Denday yelled.

"Gotch we're going." Jakorot said calmly and the two saiyans rush to Satan city to the main Capsule Corp. building.

They look around in the invention sector and they see hundreds of scientists working around the clock Jakorot and Dogoty walked up to one of the scientists and Jakorot asked, "Hay can you build this?"

The scientist turns around and looks at the plans, "Sure but it'll cost you."

"How's 5,000 zene sound to you." Jakorot asked.

"Holly fuck!" the scientist's eyes widened and he regains control of him self, "ahem I mean that should be sufficient, it'll take a few hours so you two should go wander around the city."

The two saiyans leave the Capsule Corp. building and Dogoty asks, "What are we going to blow the rest of the money on cigs, beer?"

"No, we're gona blow it at the strip club." Jakorot said.

"I don't think that's such a good idea." Dogoty said.

"Why not you fucking fag?" Jakorot asked.

"Remember the last time we were in a strip club? You Jacked off and got us kicked out you fucking idiot!" Dogoty yelled.

"No I didn't you fucking ass." Jakorot said defending himself.

"What ever Jack-off-a-lot any way we'll go but control your self Jakorot control your self." Dogoty said.

The two saiyans walk into the strip club; Jakorot and Dogoty got a total of five lap dances each. They walked out and people began to scream and run and Dogoty looks at his friend and says, "Aw not again go back and get you fucking pants Jakorot!"

"Oops my bad." and Jakorot runs back into the strip club.

Dogoty is waiting out side and after five minutes Jakorot walks back out with his pants back on, "How long dose it take to find fucking pants!" Dogoty yelled angrily.

"You would be surprised in a strip club actually." Jakorot said.

"Ok what ever lets go back and get the dragon radar." Dogoty said.

The saiyans walk back into the Capsule corp. building and the asked the scientist, "Is it done yet?"

"Yes, yes it is hear you go." The scientist said calmly.

Jakorot and Dogoty turn around and start to walk away with the dragon radar and then Jakorot turns around and yells the scientist, "Hay, don't spend all that money at once now." And they continue to walk out.

The two look at the radar and fly off to the closest dragon ball, which was up in the snowy wasteland. The snowy wasteland was home to one of the last great monsters that inhabited earth the hydra is the most powerful of these monsters. Jakorot and Dogoty fly towards the signal and there sleeping next to the ball was the hydra, with a power level so high that a normal saiyan could not defeat it. Jakorot turns super saiyan 2 and fires a ki ball at the hydra blowing it up into billions of pieces and seeing this Jakorot said, "That was fucking easy." And the two saiyans flew down and picked up the ball and Jakorot powered down back to his normal saiyan strength.

Jakorot and Dogoty fly around the world gathering the magical orbs and five dragon balls later they are over the ocean and Jakorot says, "I'll handle this."

"You seem enthusiastic about skinny dipping you want the cold water to be an excuse for your small package?" Dogoty asked.

"Is that all you can think about? My immense dick?" Jakorot asked.

"Go fucking swimming already you fucking fag." Dogoty said.

Jakorot jumps in fully clothed and Dogoty waits for about ten minutes and Jakorot finally resurfaces and Dogoty asked, "Dude, what's with the fish?"

Jakorot looking at his leg and sees a gigantic fish dangling from his leg, "I don't know, want me to throw it back?"

"Halt!" a voice yelled, "are you fishing!"

"Excuse me?" Jakorot asked.

"You heard me are you fucking fishing?" a police man appeared, "Did you know that fishing is illegal in this area?"

"I wasn't fishing it just hung on to my leg as I salvaged the dragon ball." Jakorot said in his defense.

"Deep salvage huh do you have a license?" the policeman demanded.

"Shit Jakorot I don't think our super saiyan powers can get us out of this one." Dogoty whispered to Jakorot.

"What's that super saiyans huh so if what your saying is true then you are the guys that beat Turack." The policeman said with interest, "If you show me your super saiyan powers I may let you off with a warning since you are the guys who saved my ass."

"Alright." Jakorot said a little cocky and transformed into a super saiyan, "satisfied officer?" Jakorot asked.

"Alright just a warning this time but the next time you try that shit your asses are mine you under stand?" the police officer asked.

"Yes sir." The two boys said pretending they believed him.

With all the dragon balls collected they flew up to the look out and gave Denday the magical orbs and Denday said, "Good now I can call upon Shenron the eternal dragon."

"That's fucking awesome Denday so how do you call him?" Jakorot asked.

"Watch and learn bitch." Denday said confidently as the dragon balls glowed before him, "Eternal Dragon I call upon you to grant my wish."

The sky turned black excepted for the horizon, lightning dances across the sky. And then a large bolt of lightning fires from the dragon balls, the lightning bolt twists and turns upon it's self and begins to form a dragon. A large, earth-shattering booming roar echoes across the earth and the dragon begins to speak, "Who has disturbed me from my slumber?"

"Holly shit I never thought I would see something like this in my life time." Jakorot said with astonishment.

"Tell me, tell me what is your first wish?" the dragon boomed.

"Shenron my first wish is that all the saiyans that were killed by Brolly are revived from the dead please grant my wish." Denday yelled.

"It shall be done." Shenron said in an earth shattering voice. Shenron's red eyes glowed and every one on earth who was killed by Brolly were revived, "There it has been done now what is your second wish."

"My second wish is that all the homes that were destroyed by Brolly were brought back." Denday yelled towards Shenron.

"So be it." Shenron said, "There it has been done. Farewell, until the next summoning."

The sky cleared up once again and the dragon balls scattered across the globe as ordinary rocks. "Yes now we can fucking relax." Jakorot said putting his hands on the back of his head.

"No." Denday said grimly.

"What, what the fuck you mean no!" Jakorot demanded.

"I sense something evil is going to happen so I suggest you find the others and start training right away." Denday said.

"Fine, but do we have to train with Ferigo?" Dogoty asked.

"No." Denday said knowing what Ferigo did during the battle with Brolly.

"Fuck yah." Dogoty said.

Is Denday right, is there an even greater threat awaiting the saiyans? What awaits the saiyans in the future? Find out next time on Dragon Ball M.


	8. The

**Save Namic: Hard Training Pays off**

It has been one year since the incident with Brolly and since then Jakorot and his saiyan friends have trained hard and all of them can at least turn super saiyan level 2 excepted for that fucking prick Ferigo who went into acting which suits him since he acted like he was strong against Brolly the fucking pussy. Ahem but any way we return to the story at hand.

'Jakorot, Dogoty, Jutory come quick it's a fucking emergency! I don't know what the fuck to do so get you asses over hear.' Denday said telepathically to the super saiyans.

The saiyans hearing this message didn't waist any time getting up to the look out and Jakorot asks with anticipation in his voice, "Denday what the hell just happened?"

"It's my home world, it's being attacked by a group of aliens called the Hectocaryans, and when they are done with new Namic they will probably come hear." Denday said with great sadness in his voice.

"Ok we'll help but one question." Jakorot said calmly.

"What is that Jakorot?" Denday asked.

"How the Fuck do we get to Namic?" Jakorot yelled asking the question.

"I have a space ship already for you guys to go, you have plenty of food and I put a training area strong enough for you to train as long as you aren't super saiyan level 3." Denday explained.

"Ok Denday but can we get another refrigerator?" Jakorot asked.

"Why would you want another fucking refrigerator?" Denday answered with another question.

"Because were saiyans isn't that good enough for you?" Jakorot asked.

"Good point, ok get another refrigerator." Denday said.

Jakorot flew down to earth and filled the second refrigerator with nothing but beer. Flying back up to the look out Jakorot puts the refrigerator in the space ship. "Ok remember no super saiyan 3 you guys." Denday said to them.

"No problem man the only fucker hear dat can change super saiyan 3 is Jakorot over hear." Jutory said laughing with Dogoty about the large power level must be compensating for something.

Jakorot angered by this just yells, "Hay you butt buddies done fucking each other or do I still have to wait?"

Jutory and Dogoty stop laughing instantly because of this insult and now they are the ones pissed the fuck off. Piccalo II walks out of the look out saying, "Good luck guys."

"What you aren't coming Pic?" Dogoty asked.

"First I'm a Namecian I can't cum, second no I can't keep up with you guys any more so I'll just hang hear and get wasted every now and then." Piccalo said.

"Alright man if that's how you feel see yah." Dogoty said.

After their conversation the saiyans went on the space ship and blasted off and the super saiyans were off to new Namic.

While on new Namic the Hectocaryans were there (for the first time) not for the dragon balls. The Hectocaryans had a pentagram on their for head, long sharp teeth, four inch claws, and ten, three fingered hands that are stationed on their backs, and one of them was holding up an Namecian the Namecian demanded, "Let go of me you scum."

"You fucking idiot you're not in the position to demand any thing you bitchy Namecian." One of the Hectocaryan said holding up the Namecian and he continued, "And for having that attitude I'm going to absorb your power."

The Hectocaryan stands there absorbing all the power from the Namecian until nothing is left but his cloths. And the Hectocaryan begins to transform, he grows eight horns (four on each side of his head), his claws grow to six inches a tail tares from his back and the tail grows spicks all over the end of it. He walks over to a pool of water and he begins to laugh hysterically and he says to him self, "Yes I've done it, I Conero now has the power of Namecian regeneration and soon my entire race will as well." And Conero continues to laugh hysterically.

Mean while back on the space ship, which was now half way to new Namic the saiyans trained and trained hard, "Ka…ma…ha…ma…HA!" yelled a super saiyan 2 Jakorot firing a blue ki beam towards Jutory.

"Dats good man but not good enough." Jutory who was also super saiyan 2 fired his kamahamaha wave towards Jakorot's and a huge explosion blew the two combatants back. Dogoty was on the sidelines after training hard before Jakorot and Jutory. But as they trained they all were wondering who was killing the Namic's?

Back on new Namic Conero is still the only Hectocaryan to absorb a Namecian because all the ones who are captured suicide by blowing their heads off with ki balls. "God damn it! Another one killed it's self, this is getting fucking ridicules!" Conero said with incredible irritation.

Another Hectocaryan walks up to Conero and salutes his and then says, "Sir!"

"What the fuck do you want!" Conero said obliviously not wanting to talk.

"Our radars are picking up a space ship heading our way." The Hectocaryan grunt said.

"So the fuck what deal with them in the usual faction kill them on sight" Conero said not wanting to be bothered.

"The sensors are telling us that it is a group of saiyans sir." The grunt Hectocaryan said.

"Saiyans are you fucking sure about that I don't want to be excited for no fucking reason." Conero said.

"Yes sir we're fucking positive!" the grunt said happily.

"Well this is unexpected surprise and pleasure, I was going to get them later but this works to. I will take their powers and I will become the strongest warrior in the whole fucking universe." Conero said pleased with this situation.

On the space ship is beginning it's decent and Jakorot says, "Hay guys grab some of the beer from the second fridge, this won't take long trust me."

"And I got some of me weed, and me bong." Jutory said happily.

"Jutory do you think of any thing beside your fucking weed?" Dogoty asked.

"Yah man I tik about me shrooms." Jutory said in his defense.

"Your fucking hopeless Jutory you know that?" Dogoty asked.

"Man you don't know what it's like." Jutory said with a bag of weed in his hands as if he was ready to smoke it there and then.

"You know what shut the fuck up about your fucking drugs I'll stick with beer and cigarettes." Dogoty said.

"Please take your seats we are about to land on the planet Namic." The guidance computer said as they were about to land.

Every one was rested up from training and they were itching to fight a real adversary again with out the fucking prick Ferigo. Landing the Saiyans view the wasteland brought by the Hectocaryans. Trees smoked decapitated Namecians littered the earth, mountains were crumbled and smashed, and the wild life were scared shit less.

"Look at this shit." Dogoty said, "This is fucking bull shit this is worse than fucking Brolly."

"I know it's horrible, we'll get revenge for the Namecians that have fallen so far and all that may fall if we fail. But were just to good to be defeated." Jakorot said very confident in his abilities.

"Yah man lets fuck dem up and get dis ova wit and get back home." Jutory said.

"Yes lets finish these fuckers off. This is going to be easy." Jakorot said laughing.

"Alright lets go bitches." Dogoty said.

The saiyans charge up but don't fully go super saiyan it was a calling card to he Hectocaryans because they were too lazy to fly around and try and fight them. "By de way can I smoke me weed now?" Jutory asked.

"Wait till we win you fucking idiot." Jakorot said.

"Aw but dat could be minutes." Jutory protested.

"Suck it up you fucking stoner." Jakorot said.

How do the Hectocaryans know about the saiyans? Will the Hectocaryans come to Jakorot and the other two saiyans? Find out next time on Dragon Ball M.


	9. Ocean

**First Battle**

Last time on Dragon Ball M the saiyans heard about the attack on the planet new Namic from Denday. The saiyans flew off in a space ship designed by capsule corp. the saiyans landed and were disgusted by what the Hectocaryans did to the planet and now our saga continues.

The three saiyans continue to give off energy for the Hectocaryans to follow and suddenly a voice greets them saying, "Welcome to our slaughter saiyans you want to join in?"

"So you're the fuckers who did this!" Jakorot said angrily.

"Yes, it was to increase our powers you see we want to be the strongest race in the universe." Conero said.

"You sick fuckers." Dogoty said in disgust.

"Sick no we're not sick we just want to be stronger don't you I bet you wish you were strong enough to kill me don't you. My lackeys could kill you with little resistance." Conero boasted.

"I bet de can't man." Jutory said unworried.

"Really you want to prove that theory?" Conero asked.

"Yah man we can do it." Jutory said and the other two agreed.

"Fine, my fellow Hectocaryans get them." Conero said.

The three saiyans turn super saiyan and Jakorot yells, "You bitches still want to fight us!"

As if they rehearsed the Hectocaryans yelled, "Yes you little bitches."

Jakorot flies straight at one of the Hectocaryans and punches it in its face smashing it back then he forms a ki ball and blows the little bitch to hell. Dogoty flies at another and grabs its arm and raps the arm around the neck of the Hectocaryan and the head pops off like a zit. Jutory grabs one and tears off its leg and beats the Hectocaryan with it killing it, eventually. "You still want to fight?" Jakorot asked.

"Yah I guess." One said.

"I'm not sure." Said another.

"I don't know any more." Said a third one.

"Get your fucking asses in there!" Conero yelled angrily.

And the Hectocaryans charged again but this time all three saiyans started to chant, "Ka…ma…ha…ma…HA!" the blue ki beams killed all the Hectocaryans excepted for one, Conero (Of coarse).

Conero jumps out of the smoke and he grabs Jutory by the neck and he pulls Jutory in close to his face, "Now your power is mine bitch."

Conero begins to absorb Jutory's super saiyan powers and he began to get stronger and stronger as the new power found it's way into his body. Jakorot quickly blows off Conero's hand off stopping him from killing Jutory but he already had enough energy to change into his new and most powerful form. But while Conero was distracted transforming Dogoty grabbed Jutory and the three flew away and were going to recover for a nigh.

The saiyans find a cave and they decide to rest there for the night masking their power levels. Jutory finally wakes up and the first words out of his mouth were, "Man me fucking heads pounding I need me weed."

"You can smoke a joint or you can drink the magical elixir of beer." Jakorot suggested.

"Na man I got me medication right hear." Jutory said wiping out a bag of weed.

Jutory rolled up a fatty and he made a small ki ball and lit the join taking a deep in hail of the smoke. "Ok man me and Dogoty gona have a few beers and then we're going to bed I suggest you do too I mean you don't want to get your ass kicked again like you did today do you?" Jakorot said mockingly.

All Jutory did in response is flip him off and exhaled the smoke. After an hour the saiyans fell asleep and got rested for the battle that laid ahead of them.

After a long nights rest the saiyans (who remarkably did not have a hangover) were ready for battle. They followed the ki trail of Conero and they all charged up to super saiyan level 2.

Seeing the saiyans Conero who's third form had the face of a saiyan the teeth of a Namecian, he had five fingered hands and only two of them it appeared, and the pentagram on his forehead was glowing. He doesn't turn around when he asks, "Who wants to die first?"

Jutory steps forward and he says, "Pay back you fucking bitch, I wont fall for your fucking cheap trick." Jutory obviously getting angry.

A fiery aura forms around the two combatants with a smile on Conero's face and excitement in his voice Conero says, "Lets go saiyan."

Jutory takes off like a rocket and smashes his fist into Conero's face blood getting forced out of his mouth. Conero is shocked on how fast and how strong Jutory is especially after he kicked Jutory's ass the other day Conero is about to burst if he doesn't ask the question, "How the fuck did you get so strong over night?"

"Aw man you didn't know dat I could go beyond dat of a super saiyan. I'm a super saiyan level 2 so take dat bitch." Jutory said proudly.

Conero laughs a little and he says, "Well I was just unprepared but now that I know your true power I'll just charge up some more you stoner bitch."

"Da fuck you talking about we stoners aren't bitches we pimps you stupid cock." Jutory said.

Conero charges up for about a minute and he says, "There that should be enough."

A high-speed battle fallowed and fast punches and kicks flew at each other and it looked as if the two were evenly matched until and extra arm formed from Conero's back and it hit Jutory in the face. Jutory rubs his head saying, "Fuck man dat felt like I smoked some bad weed."

"No weed just me you stupid stoner fuck." Conero said laughing.

"Fuck you I'll still kick your ass. Unless cheap tricks are da only way you can beet me man." Jutory said challengingly.

"Fine no cheap trick since now you know about my extra arms." Conero said reasonably.

"It's still not fair I don't know when one of dem arms are going to pop out at me it's like Jakorot at a strip club." Jutory said.

"Fuck you Jutory!" Jakorot said from the sidelines.

"Oh well then your just a little bitching baby if you cant deal with it." Conero said.

Jutory then yelled, "Fine I'll show you a nice little trick!"

"Oh I like tricks." Conero said mockingly.

"Man you'll really like dis one den." Jutory said charging up two immense ki balls.

The two-ki balls fly towards Conero they hit him full on and an explosion that lights up the sky of the entire planet Namic. Jutory begins to laugh, "Take dat you fucking bitch."

The smoke clears and the Conero is still alive but his legs blown the fuck off. Jutory flies up to him and asks, "How did you like dat one bitch?"

"Personally I thought is was a half ass attempt to kill me." Conero said calmly.

"What the fuck are you talking about your legs were fucking blown of are you fucking blind or something?" Jutory laughed while asking.

"No but did you forget I absorbed a Namic which means I can regenerate." Conero said as new legs popped out and he was hole again.

'shit how da hell am I suppose to kill dis fucker?' Jutory asked him self in his head.

"You should have given up while you were still in my clutches!" Conero says pill-driving Jutory into the ground.

Will Jutory find away to kill Conero? How powerful is Conero? These questions and more will be answered next time on Dragon Ball M.


	10. As

**Super Saiyan 3 Return**

Last time on Dragon Ball M, Jutory's super saiyan powers were stolen by Conero and with the steeling of this power Conero reached his final form. Jutory's pride was slightly broken. A battle happened the next day between Conero and Jutory and it is becoming increasingly clear that Jutory is not up to the task.

Jutory gets up wiping the blood from his mouth Jutory says calmly, "You're fucking dead now."

"Try it you little bitch." Conero challenged.

Jutory charges up once again and charges Conero but this time two fists shoot from his back hitting both sides of Jutory's face knocking him out. "Ok which one of you little crying bitches wants to go next?" Conero asked.

"I'll take you on you fucking pussy." Jakorot said quickly transforming into his super saiyan 2 form.

Jakorot charges towards Conero dodging the punches that were directed towards and he fires fifty punches to Conero's gut and then dose an upper cut into Conero's lower jaw sending him back. Conero hits the ground and blood is forced out of his mouth and it splatters all over his face, Conero gets up and wipes the blood from his face and he says, "That fucking hurt you bitch! Oh well at least your stronger than your stupid little friend there. But I'M STILL GOING TO SEND YOU TO MOTHER FUCKING HELL!"

"Try it you wont win you little pansy ass bitch." Jakorot said calmly.

"Fine your fucking asking for it you dumb fuck!" Conero yelled. Twenty arms tore from his back each holding a ki ball. Jakorot doges all the ki balls and deflects ten of them back to Conero, "Fuck!" Conero says trying to block the blasts.

Conero's body hits the ground in a large crater and Jakorot begins to laugh, "So when are your going to send me to mother fucking hell?" Jakorot asked.

"Damn it I guess I got to charge up to full power. For mocking me I'm going to kill you fucking slowly. Now you're going to see that you never could have a chance." Conero begins to laugh as he charges up to his full strength, a blue aura forms around him, and veins appear all over his body, the ground around him explodes, and lightning dances around him.

Conero flies straight at Jakorot and hundreds of hands jettison from his back and all of them hit Jakorot and he is sent to the ground. Jakorot dose not respond to this with fear he just begins to laugh. "What the fuck is so funny Jack-off-a-lot?" Conero said angrily.

"I'm not at my full power you dumb fuck." Jakorot responded.

"What the fuck are you talking about you cant get stronger you lying son of a bitch." Conero said hoping it was true.

"Then watch closely fuck face." Jakorot said charging up.

A gigantic fiery, golden aura forms around Jakorot, the oceans on the planet begin to get violent, the sky gets cloudy, and lightning is crackling threw the sky. "Oh shit." Conero says to him self.

After a long and drawn out transformation scene (Like we all know and love from Dragon Ball Z) Jakorot is super saiyan level 3 once again. "Now this is true fucking power Conero." Jakorot boasted.

"I'm not going to loose to a stupid no dick saiyan!" Conero yelled angrily.

"Oh look whose talking what two hands use the microscope and another uses the tweezers to get you off you sick fuck!" Jakorot said as a come back.

"Bull shit, with such a large power level you got to be compensating for something saiyan." Conero said.

Jakorot looked at Dogoty and said, "Not a fucking word, do you hear me not a fucking word."

Dogoty smiled and said, "Got it my lips are sealed."

A battle quickly ensued and Jakorot obviously wasn't trying hard as if it was no big deal Jakorot blew a hole threw Conero's heart ware now laid a large hole that was about two feet in diameter. But with his Namecian regeneration he survived and the hole quickly disappeared, "That fucking hurt you son of a bitch, I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR FUCKING ASS!" Conero said angrily.

"Like you can you little crying bitch." Jakorot said calmly.

Conero shoots over fifty hands from his back and Jakorot easily doges all of them. Conero is beginning to get fucking pissed off and he yells, "Hold the fuck still you cocky son of a bitch."

Jakorot responds by shooting a large ki ball blowing up every part of Conero excepted his waist and his legs. Jakorot laughing asked, "Ok I'm holding still now you fucking happy?"

Conero who was obviously not amused re-grew his upper body and yelled, "That was fucking cheap!"

"What you going to hurt me oh no please don't hurt me, Ha you fucking pathetic bitch you don't have the strength to beat me." Jakorot proclaimed.

"I wont fucking loose to you!" Conero yelled with rage in his voice.

"Wrong again, Ka…ma…ha…ma…HA!" Jakorot yelled shooting a gigantic blue ki beam at Conero.

"No this fucking cant be!" Conero yelled in disbelief.

The blue beam destroyed every one of his cells destroying the last of the Hectocaryan. Jakorot begins to laugh, "I'm the strongest in the universe bitch and you thought you could fucking beat me Ha your so fucking pathetic see you in hell some day."

Jutory wakes up and asks weakly, "Why the fuck cant I move man."

"Oh shit I forgot about you Jutory hear take this senzu bean." Jakorot said giving Jutory the bean.

Jutory got up and asked, "Hay man did I win?"

Jakorot powered down and said, "No you fucking stoner I had to save your pussy little ass."

"Hay man don't have to be so harsh I was just asking because I cant remember." Jutory said shocked at Jakorot's sudden harshness.

"Sorry but I'm still mad at what Conero said that's all." Jakorot said apologizing.

"Why what the fuck did he say?" Jutory who was now curious.

Jakorot looked at Dogoty and said, "Dogoty don't you fucking say it!"

Dogoty began, "Well he said…"

"Dogoty I'm fucking warning you, you better shut the fuck up." Jakorot said getting very pissed off.

"Remember that joke we use on Jakorot?" Dogoty asked.

"You mean big power small dick?" Jutory asked.

"Yeah that's the one he said that with out us having to say it in front of him" Dogoty said laughing.

Both Dogoty and Jutory are laughing their asses off from this remark. Jakorot who is getting very pissed off asks, "Alright you two ass miners can we go to our space ship and get the fuck off this planet?"

Jutory and Dogoty calmed down and flew off in search of their space ship, the finally find it but it is slightly damaged Jakorot looking at the damage says, "It'll take about a week to finish the repairs."

Jutory realizes something is wrong when he looks at his bag of weed and begins to have a nervous break down and he began to yell, "Dat means dat I can only smoke one joint a day if I want some left for earth!"

Jutory is now in the fetal position sucking his thumb Dogoty looks at him and shakes his head, "You're fucking pathetic Jutory you know that?"

After a week of living on the planet Namic, even though they were treated like heroes, the three saiyans couldn't wait to get back home and see their friends, family and stripers (and for Jutory weed).

"Alright you fucking fags time to go home!" Jakorot said and all three saiyans got on the space ship and they blasted off for earth.

What adventures await the saiyans? Will they even make it to earth? Find out next time on Dragon Ball M.


	11. Her

**Time To Go Home**

Last time on Dragon Ball M our hero, Jakorot, transformed to super saiyan level 3 and destroyed the notorious Conero and brought back peace to the planet Namic. Their trip now over Jakorot and the other two saiyans are now heading home what adventure await them? Find out know on Dragon Ball M.

"Finally man we on de way home man." Jutory said happily.

Jutory then begins to put a joint in his mouth and began to form a ki ball to light it. Jakorot's eyes bulged and he said, "Wo, wo, wo what the fuck you think you're doing! One of us has to stay sober during this trip I don't want to get second hand high! You want to crash into a fucking star cause I don't now put the fucking weed away!"

Jutory became sad and he said, "But me weed Jakorot but me weed."

"I don't want to hear about your fucking weed, wait till earth is that fucking clear?" Jakorot said getting acetated.

"BUT ME WEED!" Jutory now said getting frustrated.

"Listen if I hear about your fucking weed one more time I'm throwing it out of the fucking space ship do you fucking under stand me Jutory!" Jakorot yelled getting angry.

"Fuck you dis weed cost me twenty bucks an ounce man so if you throw it out de window I'll kick your fucking ass man." Jutory said swiping away his weed putting it in his pocket.

"Then shut the fuck up Jutory!" Jakorot and Dogoty yelled at the same time.

They began to fly towards the earth at normal speed and every thing was ok…for two fucking hours when Jutory asked, "Can I smoke me weed now?"

"No god damn it!" Jakorot said, he was still annoyed.

Five minutes later, "How about now man." Jutory pleaded.

"No!" Jakorot was getting very pissed off.

"Dude if you want to get fucked up then got he the frig and get some fucking beers there you fucking idiot." Dogoty suggest to get Jutory to shut the fuck up.

"Fine I tik I will." Jutory said running to the kitchen.

"Thanks Dogoty you saved his ass cause I was about to beat the shit out of him." Jakorot said.

"No problem." Dogoty said.

"Hay you want to put this ship on auto-pilot so we can train?" Jakorot.

"Sure it'll pass the time." Dogoty said.

The two saiyans walked into the space ships dojo and they charged up to super saiyan 2, Jakorot and Dogoty flew towards each other (Jakorot obviously holding back so he wouldn't kill Dogoty) and fired hundreds of punches and kicks towards each other, when their fists hit at the same point a small explosion happened. Then both Warriors jumped back and began to chant at the exact same time, "Ka…ma…ha…ma…HA!" and Two large beams of ki hit each other creating a large spear of ki growing bigger and bigger until it exploded sending the two saiyans back words and hitting the walls at high speeds and they caused as small dent but thankfully the walls were strong enough, like Denday said, to hold against the power of two training super saiyan 2's.

Both warriors were tired, sweating and they wanted a beer. They went to the kitchen ware they locked Jutory in there about half an hour ago they walk in surprised to see Jutory drunk off his fucking ass laughing. "Holy fucking shit Jutory how much did you fucking drink!" Dogoty asked.

"I only had about half…" Jutory said while swaying unable to stand or sit straight. Jutory taking another drink from a bottle.

"You only had half of what Jutory?" Dogoty asked while looking at all the bottles littering the floor.

"I only had about half of the refrigerator man." Jutory laughing while turning around about to get another beer.

"Holly fucking shit that's almost fifty bottles you know that your fucking stoner I'm wondering if you have a liver any more." Dogoty said.

"Ok that's it I'm cutting you off Jutory you've already drank to fucking much." Jakorot said who was very annoyed with Jutory's behavior.

Jutory who showed his um… intelligence when he is drunk said, "Lithen ear oo I'n ot done et." Jutory then pucks allover himself the floor and some on Dogoty.

Dogoty looks at his pant leg and says, "God damn it why the fuck do I put up with this bull shit?"

"I don't know but lets pull him out of that shit and put him to bed" Jakorot said reluctantly.

Jakorot grabbed one arm and Dogoty grabbed the other and they pulled him to bed, then discussed with the puck that was on their arms they ran to the bathroom to wash that shit off them. "God Damn that shit fucking stinks man Jesus that feels good getting that shit off my arm." Jakorot said with a bar of soap in his hand.

"No shit that stuff felt like god damn acid." Dogoty said while trying to scrub the last of it off his arm.

"Man I don't think I want to get close the that refrigerator tonight how about you Dogoty?" Jakorot asked.

"No fucking way I want a drink but not that bad that shit smells so bad it makes me want to fucking puck." Dogoty explained.

"Yeah I going to bed and try and not think about it because that was some chunky puck god damn you know." Jakorot continued.

"Yeah I agree time for bed." Dogoty agreed.

The two saiyans went to sleep and the other one was passed out with a blood alcohol level of about .75.

Jakorot and Dogoty got up and began to pilot the ship Jakorot and Dogoty are now laughing because of how bad of a hang over Jutory is going to have. Even though the two saiyans thought it was fucking disgusting it was still very fucking funny and they couldn't help but laugh at Jutory's pain.

After two hours of laughing Jutory finally woke up and he had a terrible burning puck taste in his mouth and nose. He walks down to the control room he hears Jakorot yell at him, "How was it being drunk Jutory?"

"Ow not so fucking loud man me head is pounding so fucking much it feels like I'm going to fucking die." Jutory said rubbing his head

"Well that's your own fucking fault Jutory I mean what the Fuck were you thinking you fucking idiot?" Dogoty asked while yelling to piss off Jutory.

"Ow not so fucking Loud!" Jutory yelled and then continued, "Well I kept drinking and drinking saying to my self one more wont hurt and I did that for half and hour."

"Well you got fucked up Jutory at least you got that going on for you." Jakorot said laughing with Dogoty.

"Go fuck your self Jakorot." Jutory said angrily.

"Temper, temper Jutory." Jakorot began to say and then he tried to copy Jutory's Jamaican accent, "You need to cool down man."

Jakorot and Dogoty are now laughing there asses off at all the jokes directed towards Jutory. "Man Fuck you guys." Jutory said still rubbing his head.

"By the way Jutory you got to mop up your puck." Jakorot said seriously.

"What man don't make me do dis shit." Jutory said.

"Hay it's the unwritten guy rule you puck you got to mop the shit up." Jakorot said.

"Man it was me first time drinking!" Jutory protested.

"Well that's to fucking bad isn't it Jutory." Jakorot said insensitively.

"Man dis is bull shit." Jutory complained.

"I would suggest you do it now since Denday will be piss off if he finds puck in the kitchen. And don't get me wrong you're my bud but I'm not getting bitched out because of you Jutory." Jakorot said.

"But you brought da extra refrigerator man." Jutory said in his defense.

"Doesn't matter me and Dogoty will say it was you who filled it with beer so start mopping." Jakorot said.

Jutory grabbed a mop and began to walk into the kitchen and as he walked he restated, "Dis is bull shit man."

Well our heroes made it home but what will there next adventure be? Will they get fucked up again? Find out next time on Dragon Ball M.


	12. Bathtub

**Cryogen: Viewers From Heaven**

Last time on Dragon Ball M our heroes ha an interesting journey home ware Jutory gets drunk off his fucking ass and threw up all over the ground. The saiyans basically made asses of them selves.

Around one thousand years ago (in Dragon Ball M time) the monster known as cell came up with a new plan to make him self stronger. He walked up to Freeza and re grew his tail and absorbed him gaining a great increase in his strength. Not satisfied cell sunk up on Cooler and attacked with his absorbing tail yelling, "Your power is now mine fucker!"

Cell's body began to change slowly and then he went to his final target before he worked on the rest of the people in the depts. of hell. He slowly walks up to King Cold (He wants to absorb that fag for his use in techniques) he quickly absorbs King Cold and Cell was no longer Cell he was now Cryogen and his power was increasable. And for a little under a thousand years Cryogen trained to become the strongest in the universe.

With a side note King Yama mover the people who were destined for hell were sent some ware else so that they were no absorbed.

Back to Dragon Ball M time period, "Hey Jutory me and Dogoty are going to go training you want to not be lazy for once in your fucking life?"

"No way man I'm going home to smoke me bong so I'll catch you two butt buddies later man." Jutory said flying off.

"That fuckers go a one track mind you know that Jakorot?" Dogoty asked.

"What smoking weed or gay thoughts?" Jakorot asked trying to hold back his laughter to sound serious.

"The smoking weed I mean the gay thing only happens when he's around you Jakorot, maybe he likes you." Dogoty said insulting his friend.

"Dogoty go fuck your self." Jakorot said.

"No I'll do that later lets go train Jakorot or are your urges getting the best of you?" Dogoty asked.

"Ok lets go train you fucking ass hole." Jakorot said, and the two saiyans flew off.

Will this happens two dark characters watch this from the other world, "He has quite a mouth on him doesn't he." An old midget woman who resembled a witch said.

The other a tall dark figure with spiky hair, with one large spike leaning to the side of his head but his close and face are too shadowed to see the dark figure said, "Yes but he is the only hope for the earth."

Back on earth the two saiyans, Jakorot and Dogoty, begin to train by intense meditation. They begin to meditate as hard as they could at the same time they turn super saiyan and the fiery aura around them got bigger and bigger until they turned super saiyan level 2. The two super saiyan 2's stopped meditating and Jakorot looked at Dogoty and said, "Ok now I'm going to teach you how to become super saiyan 3 so I don't have to save your ass every fucking day I'm not your keeper."

"Fuck you Jakorot." Dogoty said.

"Ok so lets get you pissed off you little pansy ass bitch." Jakorot said charging towards Dogoty.

Jakorot and Dogoty fight at an incredible pace with fists and kicks flying in every which direction Dogoty is getting pissed off as all the insults Jakorot says during the fight until he is finally fed up with it. "Shut the Fuck up Jakorot I'm tired of you fucking shit!" Dogoty yelled charging up.

Dogoty's hair begins to grow down to his ass, his fiery golden aura grew, and last but not least his eyebrows burned off. "Too bad if you're tired of my shit." Jakorot said charging up to super saiyan 3.

The two super saiyan 3's fight as hard as they could, firing a lot of small ki balls and throwing hundreds of punches and kicks at each other. The two saiyans now out of breath de-transform to their normal forms. Jakorot breathing hard gasps out, "Ok, ok you're not weak, you fucking happy now?"

"Now I am Jack-off-a-lot." Dogoty said.

Mean while on the other side of the planet a dark figure appears and it begins to laugh, "Yes I'm finally out of hell, who would think that all those collected souls would bring me back? Now it's time for me to get revenge on all those fucking saiyans."

Piccalo II senses this disturbance and telepathically communicates with Jakorot and Dogoty yelling, 'Jakorot, Dogoty get the Fuck up here something has come up I want you guys up hear NOW!'

'Why what the fucks the problem Pic?' Jakorot asked.

'Get up here and I'll tell you.' Piccalo II said.

The two saiyans flew up to the look out and saw Piccalo II walk out and he said, "Ok that ki I sense is dark I think another psycho has come to destroy the earth."

"Shit again!" Jakorot asked.

"Yes again, and ware the fuck is Jutory!" Piccalo II asked while yelling.

"He's probably smoking his weed by now." Jakorot said meekly.

"Well get him we need all the help we can fucking get…What the fuck are you standing around for GET GOING!" Piccalo II yelled.

Both saiyans begin to leave the look out and Dogoty whispers to Jakorot, "Is Pic a fucking grouch to day or what man? Dose he have a dildo shoved up his as or something like that?"

After the question a huge ki ball hits Dogoty in the back and Piccalo II said, "I fucking herd that you little fuck go to Koren and get some fucking senzu beans."

The two saiyans got a senzu bean and got a bag of five of them. They then flew off and went to get Jutory, flying for about three minutes they found him ready to smoke his bong. "Jutory wait don't smoke that!" Jakorot and Dogoty yelled.

"Why man you guys want to take a hit with me?" Jutory asked.

"No some psycho is trying to blow up the earth." Dogoty explained.

"Fuck again?" Jutory asked.

"Yeah I know what the fuck is so important about earth that every one has to come hear and try and blow it the fuck up!" Jakorot yelled in frustration.

The three saiyans now begin to fly towards the evil that has landed on the earth and as they begin their flight Jutory said out loud, "Man it's like god's trying to stop me from smoking ay man."

"Maybe it's a sight to quit Jutory." Jakorot suggested.

"Man if god didn't want us to smoke weed he wouldn't create it on dis green earth you know what I mean Jakorot?" Jutory asked.

"That's a stupid reason that's like saying if god created all this evil why doesn't he let it win at least once huh Jutory?" Dogoty asked.

"Yeah Jutory, and some times I think your addicted to the shit." Jakorot said pointing to the bong that was still in Jutory's hand.

"You should drink more Jutory." Dogoty said.

"No fucking way I'm drinking again that shit gave me a fucking head ach man I will never drink beer again." Jutory said.

"Ok you guys get off your asses we got to go finish this shit fast." Jakorot said.

"Your right Jakorot." Dogoty said.

"Yeah man I think you should fight him since you have the smallest dick which means you have the highest power level." Jutory said and he and Dogoty burst out in laughter.

"Ok I'll prove you fucking fuckers wrong." Jakorot said dropping his paints.

Dogoty and Jutory look down at Jakorot's dick and the laugh even harder than before. "Thanks for proving our theory right Jakorot." Dogoty says with tears of laughter.

"Ok you guys can just go away and go play hide and go fuck your selves." Jakorot said getting really pissed off.

The three saiyans begin to fly again two of them still laughing their asses off and unable to control it after seeing Jakorot's baby dick.

What is this new evil? Can the saiyans defeat it? Who were those dark figures in the other world? Find out next time on Dragon Ball M.


	13. 

**Return of Evil**

Last time on Dragon Ball M our heroes had some relaxation time but Jakorot and Dogoty decided that this would be a very good idea to train so Jakorot wouldn't have to save everyone's ass again. The training was successful and Dogoty now could become a super saiyan level 3. This small celebration was short lived as Piccalo II told the saiyans that a new evil has risen up from the bowels of hell.

Our heroes continue to head towards the new found evil and like always Jakorot was cocky as fucking usual as he said, "This is going to be fucking easy."

Jutory turns to Dogoty and whispers, "With a power to dick ratio like him I'd be cocky as well."

The two saiyans burst out laughing at this remark and Jakorot turned around and yelled, "What the fuck did you say pot head?"

"Beta to be a pot head and have a big head," Jutory looked down at his dick and said "But that's just me baby dick."

"Fuck you Jutory!" Jakorot said getting very pissed off.

A ki ball hits Jakorot, Dogoty and Jutory in the back, "Fucking focus god damn it."

"Ok, ok Jesus Christ that fucking hurt Pic." Jakorot said rubbing his own back.

"No shit man dat fucking hurt." Jutory said trying to hold back his tears of pain.

"Jesus Pic you've become a real ass after fusing with you dad." Dogoty added.

"Ok no more bitching lets fucking go." Piccalo II said and they flew faster.

Mean while the dark figure flew towards our heroes talking to him self (I know he is fucking weird), "Who would have thought all the collected souls in hell would give me a life again this is fucking amazing. And with Goku's instant transmition I got hear even faster." The figure is no other than Cryogen (No fucking shit).

Jakorot, Dogoty, Jutory and Piccalo II see Cryogen flying towards them they all stop and look at each other all were calm excepted for Piccalo II, who had his father's memories, managed to say, "Oh shit it's Cell!"

"No, but your close you fucking Namic. I am the collection of every soul in hell thanks to my former self's absorption ability. No I am the greatest fighter in the universe I am Cryogen." Cryogen explained in a somewhat prolonged speech.

"You're a cocky little bitch aren't you?" Jakorot asked.

"No I'm just stating the obvious you saiyan fuck." Cryogen said.

"Ok lets see how cocky you're going to be after I transform, no dick," Jakorot said.

Cryogen was not phased by the pathetic insult and he begins to laugh, "Transform! Is that what your going to do, if your planning to super saiyan then you've already lost you weak little saiyan." Cryogen says laughing his ass off.

"Ok I'll go beyond that of a super saiyan then…three fucking times bitch!" Jakorot yelled beginning to transform.

You know the drill Jakorot's hair grows down to his ass, his eyebrows burn off, his aura grows larger and larger, and the earth shatters, exedra, exedra. Cryogen is slightly shocked at the power that is coming off of Jakorot and he asks, "Is this super saiyan level 3?"

"You bet your fucking ass it is you fucking pussy." Jakorot said over confidently.

Jakorot fires a huge Kamahamaha wave at Cryogen blowing the monster back smashing into mountains. Cryogen gets up rubbing his head and he said, "That was impressive, but I'm still kicking your fucking ass saiyan!"

Cryogen gets up and charges up a kamahamaha wave and fires it with such force that the earth around him shatters and the wind makes it look like he ripped ass. Jakorot then charges up his own kamahamaha wave and fires it straight at Cryogen to counter the wave that he shot. The two beams meet and a spear of pure ki forms and is held in the middle of the two combatants, it is stable for about three minutes and then it explodes with such force that Jakorot and Cryogen are forced backwards and then smash into mountains at the exact same time. The two warriors get up and they are fucking pissed off.

The two powerhouses fly towards each other and perform lightning fast attacks on each other and the earth around them explodes under their power, thunder clouds gather and every one just stairs at them in shock on how powerful they both were. Jakorot smiles and says, "Not so fucking cock now are you?"

"I still think I can kick you fucking ass no problem." Cryogen said.

"Then you're just a fucking idiot." Jakorot said with his smile disappearing.

"We'll see who the fucking idiot is soon enough saiyan." Cryogen said calmly.

Jakorot then fires over a billion ki balls at Cryogen, Cryogen blocks about half of them but all the rest hit him. The smoke clears and from Cryogen's shoulder down his arm was blown off and purple blood was inking out of the wound and Jakorot is laughing hysterically, "That looks like it fucking hurt Cryogen."

"It did but I can still kick your ass saiyan." Cryogen said with a big fucking smile on his face.

And this made Jakorot laugh even harder, "You think you can beet me with one arm are you fucking stupid or something?"

"Who said any thing about one arm?" Cryogen asked as he gathers ki and a new arm tares from ware the old one used to be.

"So your one of those bitches who can regenerate huh? Oh fucking well I'm still going to kick your fucking ass Cryogen." Jakorot said confidently.

"We will see you pathetic little crying bitch." Cryogen said.

The fight continues, Jakorot and Cryogen look like they are going all out. Jakorot Fires a ki ball so strong that it shot off the fucking planet but Cryogen was still alive but his legs were no longer in existence but as usual he regenerated them and he continued to fight.

"Holy shit how long can those two fucking last?" Dogoty asked.

"I have no fucking clue, I guess Jakorot's finally getting a work out." Piccalo II said in astonishment.

"Man can I smoke me weed yet dis is lasting forever man." Jutory complained.

"Fucking wait you damn pot head!" Piccalo II said angrily.

"But I want to smoke now!" Jutory began to throw a fit like a small five-year-old child would in a candy store (I know he is acting like a little bitch right now isn't he?).

"Jutory have some fucking dignity and get up you're making an ass of your self get the fuck up." Piccalo II said shaking his head in shame for Jutory.

"I don't have any dignity man." Jutory said sucking his thumb.

"Jutory your fucking pathetic." Dogoty said with his head pounding with all the fucking complaining.

Back to the battle Jakorot is beginning to get tired but Cryogen is showing no signs of fatigue. "You ready to give up fucker?" Jakorot asked.

"Why would I give up you're the one who's losing you stupid fucking idiot." Cryogen said trying to piss off Jakorot…it worked.

Jakorot recharges up and lightning is dancing around him and the ground around him explodes in a fiery rage. "I'm not a fucking idiot you son of a bitch!" and Jakorot flew off slamming Cryogen's face and then tares off one off his arms and then Jakorot beats Cryogen with one of his own arms then he blows it up. "How the fuck did you like that one you fucking cunt?"

Cryogen regenerates his arm and he says, "Oh is liked it, that tickled I bet you wish you could pleasure a woman like that don't you fuck face." Cryogen then begins to laugh.

Jakorot then pile drives Cryogen into the ground and fires thousand of ki balls all hitting their mark and Jakorot begins to laugh at Cryogen's pain. Cryogen gets up and with red in his eyes from rage yelled, "That fucking hurt you fucker!"

How long will this battle last? Will Jakorot win? Do you really want to know? If so find out next time on Dragon Ball M.


	14. Your

**Battle for the Bong**

Last time on Dragon Ball M the saiyans and a Namic go fight a new evil that appeared on earth the evil was Cryogen who was all the collected souls in hell. Jakorot turned super saiyan 3 and the battle was on. A first it looked like the battle was completely equal but as the battle continued Jakorot was obviously not up to the task (I know it's old but it fucking works give me a break.) now the battle continues.

The battle raged on between Jakorot and Cryogen, but as this was happening Jutory suck away and he pulled out a bag of weed and a bong and he says to him self, "Jakorot looks like he's got dis one under control man." And he puts his weed in the bong and he is about to light it with a small ki ball.

Cryogen yells to Jakorot, "Time to die you fucking saiyan!" firing a ki ball straight at Jakorot who was in front of Jutory.

"Shit!" Jakorot said jumping out of the way.

The ki ball continues to fly and as Jutory is about to take a hit and the ki ball his the bong and it explodes. Jutory looks as if he is about to cry but then he looks straight at Cryogen and yells in blind rage, "THAT WAS ME BONG!" as thunderclouds under Jutory's gathering new power. Jutory's dread locks become undone and they grow at a hyper accelerated rate, the aura around him explodes out word in size, the earth around him shatters, the entire planet shakes under Jutory's wake.

Dogoty's eyes widen and he whispers to Piccalo II, "and you wanted to do that to him a while ago glad you fucking didn't?"

"You bet your fucking ass." Piccalo II whispered back.

Jutory's eyes now are white and rocks are flying of the ground and exploding under Jutory's power, trees rip out from their roots and then catch on fire, Jutory's eyebrows burn off and he yells, "That was me longest lasting bong it lasted two hole fucking WEEKS!"

Jakorot's eyes widen and he de-transforms and begins to run yelling, "Oh shit, Your fucked now Cryogen never get between a stoner and his bong!"

"Why is that?" Cryogen who is completely confused by what the fuck is happening.

Jutory fires a mega sized ki blast at Cryogen. Cryogen tries to deflect the blast but it's so powerful that Cryogen didn't have a chance and the blast flew off the earth and it flew into space. Cryogen is on the ground with is right shoulder, leg and arm completely blown off, "That's fucking why Cryogen." Jakorot yelled to the monster while it was still down.

"Man that looks like it fucking hurt." Dogoty said looking at Jakorot.

"No shit and I thought I hit him hard when I hit him. How the Fuck did he get so powerful any way?"

"Because the think he cherished the most has been destroyed that is how he got so fucking strong Jakorot." Piccalo II said calmly.

"A bong? That figures with Jutory like you said Dogoty that fuckers got a one track mind." Jakorot said.

"Oh well right now he's saving our fucking asses." Piccalo II said.

Cryogen regenerated his limbs and looked at Jutory angrily but before he could do anything Jutory flew above him and shot billions upon billions of ki balls at Cryogen and all of them hit. "That should teach you about not blowing up other peoples bongs you fucking cunt!" Jutory yelled.

The smoke cleared and Cryogen was still standing there in the creator angry as hell, he begins to fly up into the air and he yells, "Jesus Christ it was Just a fucking bong you god damn stoner!"

"It wasn't just a bong it was MY bong you son of a bitch!" Jutory yelled charging up some more, "And when you stop fucking moving I'm going to kick your fucking ass Cryogen."

Cryogen was standing perfectly still and when Jakorot noticed this he asks, "Jutory are you fucking high!"

"Just a little get the fuck off my back Jakorot I couldn't smoke it on the space ship so I smoked a little before you guys found me!" Jutory responded.

Dogoty then said to him self, "I thought his eyes looked a little blood shot."

"What the hell is up with all the pot heads in this time period!" Cryogen asked him self.

"Shut up and fight me fucker!" Jutory said.

Cryogen and Jutory clash once again Cryogen getting tired of this fight began the chant, "Ka…ma…ha…ma…HA!" and the Blue energy beam shot from his hands.

Jutory sees it coming right at him and he doges it with ease and he is also getting tired with this fight so he said, "Ok this is pissing me off Deception beam." A yellow ki beam heads straight for Cryogen.

"Ha, I can block this." Cryogen gloats but as he tries to deflect it the beam disappears and then it hits him in the back. Cryogen then hits the ground face first and lies there.

Jutory then forms a Ki ball ruffle the size of the spirit bomb (If you watch Dragon Ball Z you would know if not that means it's real fucking big.) "Take dat you fucking bitch."

"Holly shit he's strong, hay Jakorot maybe he's stronger than you." Dogoty said mockingly.

"No fucking way he is, but he is pissed the fuck off so he's dangerous that's for fucking sure." Jakorot responded.

The ki ball hits its mark and an enormous explosion occurs but Cryogen is still not dead he flies out of the creator and says, "I underestimated you but I'm not making the same fucking mistake."

"We'll see man." Jutory said calmly.

Cryogen begins to laugh, "Yes we will see wont we."

Cryogen begins to charge up beyond that of what he was at the beginning of the battle, a light blue aura comes around him and his power is now well beyond that of Jutory's or Jakorot. "Oh shit we're fucked aren't we?" Jakorot asked.

"I think we are." Piccalo II said.

"After I kill you saiyan I'm going to destroy all the weed on the earth how do you like that?" Cryogen begins to laugh at this comment.

"You evil son of a fucking bitch!" Jutory yelled crushed by this statement.

Cryogen begins to laugh hysterically at this response, "Yes all of it will be gone pot head."

Cryogen is then surprised that Jutory is beginning to charge up once again and Jutory yells, "I won't let you destroy da weed I'm going to fucking kill you! I wont let you do dis evil deed!"

"Holy shit!" Cryogen says completely caught off gaud by this predicament.

Jutory flies straight at Cryogen and smashes his fist in Cryogen's face and then he pummels the body and finally Pile drives Cryogen to the ground. "How da fuck did you like dat one man." Jutory said thinking Cryogen was dead.

Jutory now was out of power and he could barley fly and this happened at the worst possible time an explosion comes up in the creator that Cryogen was in. Cryogen flies up and pile drives Jutory to the ground and he forms a large red ki ball over his head with lightning around it Cryogen yells, "Welcome to oblivion!" then he throws the ball of energy.

'Fuck what the fuck am I suppose to do now man? I'm out of fucking energy I guess I'm just fucked now' Jutory thought to him self as he lied on the ground helpless.

Is this the end for Jutory? Will Cryogen concur all? If Jutory and Jakorot die who will be left to defend the earth? Find out next time on Dragon Ball M.


	15. Mama

**Old Friends Training**

Last time on Dragon Ball M, due to the destruction of his bong Jutory got pissed the fuck off and with the rage he obtained he became a super saiyan level 3. As the fight continued it was obvious Cryogen was stronger than any of the M fighters ever thought. Is this Jutory's final hour? Find out now on Dragon Ball M.

The Gigantic red ki ball gets closer and closer to Jutory and it looks like he's pretty much fucked when suddenly a dark figure flies out and kicks the ki ball up into the air. Every one surprised asked him self, "What the fuck! Wait Goku!"

The dark figure was non-other than the hero of Dragon Ball Z (and GT and Dragon Ball) Goku yell, "Cryogen give me time to train the boys so then you'll have a real challenge. Dose that work for you!"

Cryogen smiles and he says, "Fine you have four fucking days."

"Hay during the Cell Games you gave us ten days!" Goku protested.

"Yes but during the Cell Games I got my fucking ass kicked so you have four fucking days take it or leave it." Cryogen said forcefully.

"Fine four days! Lets go boys we got a lot of training to do in FOUR DAYS!" Goku yelled (Obviously directing it toward Cryogen).

Jakorot, Dogoty, Jutory and Piccalo II followed Goku to the look out all of them land and Denday comes out of the look out with his eyes widened in shock, "Go…Goku is that you?"

"Hay Denday, look we don't have time for pleasantries so just point to ware the Hyper Ballic Time Chamber is I forgot it's been a long time since I've been hear… right Vegita?" Goku said.

"Right Kakorot." Vegita says landing on the look out, "Denday we don't have any damn time to explain show us to the chamber!"

"I can show you guys if you want or do you want to catch up on old times with Denday?" Jakorot said.

"Fine show use." Goku said and every one, excepted for Jutory, Denday, and Piccalo II, followed Jakorot to the time chamber.

On the way to the chamber Goku tells the two boys what they will be learning Jakorot is slightly interested and he asked, "So to beat Cryogen we got to learn this Fusion crap?"

"That's right but this 'Crap' will make you two unbelievably strong. So are you boys ready?" Goku asked

"Yeah lets go." Dogoty said and they all walked into the Hyper Ballic Time Chamber.

Goku and Vegita are now showing the Boys examples by fusing into Gogita. The motion is now beginning to get imprinted in Jakorot and Dogoty's head. After a few weeks (Hyper Ballic Time chamber wise) later Vegita Takes Dogoty and says, "Ok today I'm going to teach you the Final Flash!"

"Uh Vegita sir." Dogoty said raising his hand.

"What is it boy?" Vegita asked impatiently.

"Didn't you use that on Cell and Blew off his are and he grew it back and he came back and kicked your ass?" Dogoty asked.

Vegita is surprised by this question and he's pissed the fuck off as he says trying not to kill Dogoty, "Don't fucking remind me kid."

Jakorot was with Goku training up his super saiyan 3 abilities and getting stronger in the process and Goku asks one favor from Jakorot, "Jakorot can you do me a favor?"

"Sure shoot Goku." Jakorot said.

"Could you not cuss in front of me or Vegita any more?" Goku asked.

Jakorot felt sad but he agreed, "Sure I'll try."

Nearing the end of their one year time in the Hyper Ballic Time Chamber they came to the final test actually Fusing. Jakorot and Dogoty perform the fusion dance chanting, "Fuuuuu…sion…HA!" and their two fingers meet (Once again if you have no fucking clue what I'm talking about you can always watch Dragon Ball Z).

An unworldly light consumes the two warriors as their two bodies form to create on new powerful fighter. "I'm Dogotorot the most powerful fighter in the universe." He said trying to be respectful and not cuss.

"Ok you guys now have a perfect fusion so that means instead of lasting only half an hour it will last and you have a tail now don't you?" Goku asked.

"Yeah why do you ask?" Dogotorot asked.

"Watch this False Moon light!" Vegita yelled throwing the bright ki ball into the sky letting it explode making it look like a full moon.

Vegita looked at it and turned into as golden ape that was the size of a ten-story building. The ape began to charge up and slowly shrink back down to that of a human but Vegita had red hairy arms and longer hair. Vegita explained, "This is super saiyan level 4 now you try it."

Dogotorot did it perfectly and he was now a super saiyan 4 and his power was phenomenal, "Yes I can beet Cryogen now!"

A few weeks later the saiyans left he the time chamber, Jakorot and Dogoty were not fused together at this time. "Ok guys we have to go now so see you later." Goku said.

And with that Goku and Vegita returned to the other world Jakorot looked at Dogoty and whispered, "Are they gone yet?"

"I think so." Dogoty whispered back.

"OK, Fuck, fucking a, fucking shit, fuck, fuck, hell!" Jakorot and Dogoty yelled at the same time.

"Man those guys are cool and all but I couldn't stand a year with out fucking cussing." Dogoty said.

Denday walked in and his eyes were widened and he asked, "Better?"

"Much better Denday." Jakorot said happily.

"Good now get off my fucking tower." Denday said seriously.

Jakorot and Dogoty's mouths dropped in what Denday said and Jakorot asked, "Denday are you ok?"

"I'm just kidding Jakorot, but seriously don't you have to fight Cryogen now?" Denday asked.

"No we got three more days to train." Jakorot explained.

"Were you going to train up here?" Denday asked.

"Yeah I was hoping to." Jakorot said.

"Great go on fight don't worry about ME picking up the mess of you saiyans training no body ever cares about Denday!" Denday said trying to imply something

"Uh Denday…"Jakorot began.

"No, no you guys train up hear I don't mind." Denday continued.

"No can we train on the to of the look out or do we have to go down below again?" Jakorot asked.

"Aw hell you guys can train on the top for all I care." Denday said and after Jakorot and Dogoty walked away Denday yelled to him self, "Fuck!"

Three days later the saiyan warriors moved towards Cryogen. Cryogen says to them, "Finally I've been waiting for you I hop you guys don't get your asses kicked too badly."

Jutory tries to pull out a bag of weed but Jakorot smacks his hand to put is away. Jutory now mad that he can't smoke is also ready to fight.

Will the fusion work? How powerful is Dogotorot? What are the depts. of Cryogen's power? Find out next time on Dragon Ball M.


End file.
